Claw-msily Falling
by thepineandthestar
Summary: Many many MANY things will happen once you finally find that one special guy you'd be spending your whole life with but there's just so much ways to go. For Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it was simple, but if you asked her how it started, she would say that it all started with a lick on the cheek.
1. Cat Tendencies

**Yes I know. Horrible title. Couldn't think of a better one so you're stuck with the most horrible pun I have ever made. I blame Chat Noir.**

* * *

The rain was pouring down heavily, Marinette noted as she sat on her bedroom's window sill. Her hands cupped a mug of hot chocolate, watching as the rain trickled down in the dark, nearly midnight, skies. She watched in content. It was calming. The rain's soft pitter patter, the dark skies making the whole city light up brightly, the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower standing tall and proud, the leather clad body of Chat Noir pressed on her window

 _The leather clad body of Chat Noir pressed on her window?_

Marinette nearly threw her mug away as she was shown the body of the man in black.

"Chat Noir what the heck are you doing here?" She exclaimed

"Hi Princess." He greeted her with a large grin, "It's raining out, can you let me in?"

"Chat it's eleven." She responded, placing her mug down on a nearby table, opening her window and letting him in, "What are you still doing here and my room is in the third floor!"

"Good evening too, Princess." He replied

"Okay, okay," she sighed, placing a hand on the bridge of her nose, "you're here, in the middle of the night, from the pouring rain because?"

"Because I couldn't sleep." He shrugged

"And you think that my apartment's the place to go because?" She raised a brow

"Because I don't know where Ladybug lives and I got scolded by my father for being too noisy." He grinned mischievously

"Perfect." She deadpanned

He was already a handful when they were meeting as Ladybug and Chat Noir and being Marinette was the only way she was not going to be bothered by him.

 _Au contraire._

"Okay, don't go anywhere. I'm gonna get you a towel." She excused herself as she went out the room

She found a white towel for him and went back to her room.

And found him licking his arm clean. He stopped his motion once he saw her and smiled at her as if he had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She furrowed her brows, walking cautiously to him, "Chat, you're still a guy, right? Not a real cat?"

"Of course I'm not a cat, Princess." He replied before she handed the towel to him

"Okay. You can go use my bathroom if you want to take a bath." She pointed him to the room, "You can detransform. I won't peek."

"Princess was that an offer?" He grinned a Cheshire cat's smile, full of mischief, eyes with a glint of playfulness in his eyes Marinette's eyes widened as she blushed madly, mouth gaped.

"I kid!" He finished, a smug smirk on his face, then entered the bathroom

After a while, he went back outside still as the cat vigilante. Marinette was on the bed, typing an essay on her laptop. She looked up as he watched her on the bed, not knowing what to do. She went back to her essay and, after a while, felt a shift on the bed. She disregarded this, knowing that Chat was Chat and that he acted more of a five year old than a twenty year old.

Just as she was about to finish, she felt his soft blond hair slowly nuzzle to her neck. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised and moved away only slightly. He leaned in closer, pressing his head on her neck, then to her cheek, until his cheek was pressing on hers. She froze up the whole time as he nuzzled his head to hers.

"Chat?" She squeaked

"Yes Princess?" He asked, looking up at her

"Are you sure you aren't a real cat?" She nearly twitched as she remembered the feeling of him violating her neck and cheek

"Mademoiselle, I am a twenty year old man." He looked at her, offended

Marinette bit her lip, "I-I don't know, you act so much like a cat." She put a finger under his chin and started scratching him

His hurt expression quickly turned to satisfaction. He closed his eyes, smiled wide, and laid down on the bed, giving Marinette more opening for his neck. Marinette was absolutely freaked out that her partner was acting like a real cat but she was actually happy about it. Think of all the blackmail she could use. And she could also get used to Chat's pretty handsome face shown to her.

Until he started to purr. She gasped and yelled as she retrieved her hand from him.

"What?" His eyes were alarmed

"You purred!" She exclaimed, "You're a cat aren't you?"

She stood up from the bed and ran down, wanting to test her weirdest hypothesis to date.

"Whoa, why are you pouring milk in a bowl?" Alya, her friend who just happened to share the apartment, asked as she watched the bluenette do just that

"Hypothesis testing." Marinette muttered then smiled at her friend before going back to her room, milk in a bowl in one hand and milk in a glass in another, "Back. I'm sorry I took so long."

She placed the bowl and glass on the table in front of him. He furrowed her brows and glared at her.

"I am deeply offended." He told her as he went closer to the two

Chat Noir looked at the two for a while before licking the milk from the bowl. He stopped then stared for a while at the glass. He slowly pushed it to the side and stopped when Marinette yelled at him. He continued pushing it as he stared at her.

"Chat Noir stop it!" She stomped

Then he flicked his hand and sent the glass flying to her floor.

"Gosh darn it, Chat!" She nearly yelled, making sure that her bedroom door was locked so Alya would not burst inside and see that she had a boy, a cat, in her room

He smirked and went closer to her, giving taunting steps. She stepped backwards with every step he took, and panic was evident as she felt the wall stop her from walking even further. Chat had cornered her and he was still walking closer and closer.

"You've been a very good princess." He whispered to her, removing the stray hair that was falling down on her face

"Ch-Chat?" She bit the insides of her cheek

He leaned his face closer to hers and Marinette pursed her lips tighter. She did not want another kiss from him anymore. She wanted her official first kiss from Adrien Agreste, no one else. And by this situation, that was looking super impossible.

Their noses were touching and there was just a centimeter or two between their lips. She squeaked as their noses touched and she felt as if he was going to do it anytime. She closed her eyes, waiting for her demise.

Only she felt him lick her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at his kind and angelic look. Oh he was so in trouble now.

"Chat Noir!"


	2. In Denial

**And I am back for day 2! This can be a continuation of the first one so it's better you read day 1** **before this because they're tied together.**

* * *

 _I wonder how that silly cat's doing? I hope he's in a better place than I am._

Marinette thought as she scribbled down notes, not actually knowing what they meant.

 _He's probably researching cat puns for the next patrol night._

She shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng what seems to be so funny?"

Marinette was snapped out of her thoughts as their professor called on her, all eyes in the classroom looked at her.

"N-Nothing. Sorry." Marinette muttered then continued jotting down notes, trying to listen to the discussion but failing to do so

 _I wonder who he is outside Chat Noir. Is he some sort of vigilante?_

Marinette raised a brow.

 _Probably not. He may possibly be a student like me. After all, he does act like he's twenty._

 _You know what he acts like he's five. But flirty. A five year old flirt._

The bell rang and they were all free to go. Alya had promised her that she would meet her at the cafeteria along with Nino and Adrien. Their small group of friends, after lycée, had decided that, if their first choice university were to reject them, then they would go to their second choice which was where they studied. It was a complete mystery why all of them failed their respective schools seeing as they excelled in their majors, but nonetheless did not question it. Each of them knew that they cheated through their agreement, that they purposefully failed the exams or the interviews they had just so they could fall back to the same university. And apparently their 'super secret plan' worked and their small group of friends was still intact.

 _I wonder where that cat goes. He's probably still in university._

Her feet made their way to the cafeteria, knowing all too well their routine almost everyday. She went to sit down at their usual seat and soon, one by one, two of the three came.

"Oh look, here comes Adrien." Alya whispered to her hopelessly romantic friend

Marinette was brought out of her thinking-about-Chat stupor to turn to the person coming over to them. Marinette waved at him and he waved back. He sat at his regular seat, the one next to Marinette, and smiled at his friends.

"Have you seen Nino around?" Adrien asked, "I've been trying to call him for the past hour and he's still not answering."

"Maybe still in class." Alya answered, "You know how their professor keeps them in for too long."

"Okay get this, Chat Noir was spotted going in our apartment last night!" Alya announced to her friends

Marinette bit back a yell as she tried to compose herself and Adrien gripped tightly on his chair. Adrien felt a sweat trickle down the side of his head. So he was spotted.

 _I knew that stupid cat was going to get caught!_

Marinette internally fought with herself as to why she let Chat Noir in her bedroom even if it was raining hard. She felt the familiar rubbing of his hair on her cheek and neck and once again felt violated by this very… weird thing.

"Really?" She asked, chuckling a bit, "How do you know?"

"Neighbors from across the street." Alya replied, "They said that he entered a bedroom."

"Yeah but there are so many bedrooms." Marinette reasoned, "Or maybe he went directly to the bathroom to, you know, wash off or something?"

Adrien felt like he was going to combust. They were talking about him in front of him and they did not have a clue that they were. He wanted to jump out of his seat. Who knows what kind of rumors spread through within the night.

"Yeah but someone opened a window. They can't say for sure who it was." Alya pointed out, "What if he wanted something?"

"Alya, that's way too low for Chat, don't you think?" Marinette squinted her eyes a bit

"Well there was someone who opened the window for him. Maybe it was an inside job." Alya told her

"Alya are you accusing Chat of stealing?" Marinette crossed her arms

"Whoa, I'm just kidding. Why are you so defensive of him all of a sudden?" Alya raised a brow at her best friend

"Me? Defensive of Chat? Psh. No way." She rolled her eyes

"Yes way. Tell her Adrien." Alya brought him in to the deadly conversation

"Uh, you maybe kind of were." Adrien muttered

"No I wasn't." Marinette murmured

 _No I totally wasn't defensive of Chat! But it's not really his fault that he got in. It's mine! Why does Alya push the thought that Chat is a bad man?_

She grumbled a bit.

 _He's totally not bad. He's kind and sweet. A flirt at times but that's who he really is. But he's a total gentleman and-._

Marinette's eyes widened.

"Oh no." She whispered, dreading the worst

 _Thinking about Chat for hours. Defending Chat. Thinking about what he was doing._

"This cannot be happening." She murmured

"What can't be happening?" Marinette turned to Alya who looked completely concerned

"I-. Nothing. It's nothing about Chat, I mean that." She shook her head frantically

Her panicked thoughts were soon filled with memories of her and Chat during battle and all of the times he almost gave up his life for her. Did she forget to mention all of his advances and proclamations of love? Marinette blushed and it was very _very_ obvious. She could almost see the smug grin on his face once he figures it out.

 _"Aw Princess you like me?"_

She wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

Softly because she does not want to hurt his pretty little face.

Marinette started hyperventilating and found herself in a fetal position next to her crush. Well, ex-crush now.

 _I like Chat._

She could not grasp the thought of it. The flirty cat superhero Paris loved and adored. That twenty something man who was probably living his life happily right now and not knowing that his princess was in such a situation.

"Oh no." She groaned, "I have it bad."

 _This is bad. This is real bad._

* * *

"Open up!" Chat Noir was knocking on her window again

It seemed like he had a liking to just sneaking up in random girls' rooms.

"Princess, please? I promise I will never go back here again if you open up today." He spoke

Marinette sighed and opened the window for him. She drew the curtains down and locked her door.

"What are you doing here?" She furrowed her brows, crossing her arms

"I need advice." He answered, "For Ladybug."

"Why me?" She tilted her head to the right

Chat shrugged, "You see, I'm kinda lacking in the friends department."

"Then turn to your parents. They'd know what to say." Marinette replied

"Yeah I," he rubbed his nape, "they can't help. Seriously they can't."

"So what advice was that again?" She asked, sitting down on the bed

She knew better that to let her guard down but it was Chat and Chat was her partner. He was never _that_ kind of guy who takes too much advances on women. He sat down next to her and frowned.

"We've been partners for five years and I've been trying so _so_ hard to get her attention." He sighed, "And she always rejects me. And I am kind of giving up."

Marinette bit her lip, feeling guilty about it all. Had she really been rejecting him? And _five_ years? She knew the feeling of being rejected for that long too. Well, she still has not been rejected but that was technically the same.

"Maybe it just won't work out…?" She spoke, "I mean, you probably don't know each other outside of your jobs."

"But she's one of a kind, Mari." He whispered

 _Don't you ever let go of that cat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Don't you ever let go._

"What?" She muttered to herself, "I mean, surely there's someone out there who's like her."

"Yeah, kind of you, actually." He laughed, "But you probably don't like this kitty around. I'm just gonna go."

Marinette, before she knew it, said "Stay." and had a firm grasp on his arm

 _No. I am so not in love with Chat Noir._

* * *

 **That's it for day two! Until tomorrow then!**


	3. Injured

It was _days_ before Chat had come back to her room. All those time that he was away, she had contemplated enough, asking herself why this was happening and why to her. The answer came easily as it was an easy question but Marinette rejected the thought.

For all she knew, she was in love with Adrien Agreste and no one else. He was the love of her life, someone irreplaceable and unforgettable. He did that to her. Adrien was a charming young man who has a bright future ahead of him. I mean, you do not just meet hot guys who happened to be a model _and_ a future physicist everyday. Guys like Adrien Agreste were rare and Marinette, even if she was ordinary, wanted the rare kind.

Everybody did.

But she could not bring that leather clad cat out of her mind even if she did tried so hard, he had just been stuck longer and longer. Ultimately it became awkward between her and Adrien during these days. She had already passed through her stuttering phase way back in collége. But this time, it was not stuttering, it was just awkward conversations and flustered faces and, although it was obvious for her, for him, it was a complete mystery.

She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard that all too familiar knocking on her window. She knew exactly who it was but did not know how she should treat him. Maybe it was obvious to him that she liked her after her trying so hard to get him to stay. But she had to open the window. He was still her partner and friend despite the fact that something else had grown in her about him.

The first thing she noticed was that he was not wearing a smile or his usual smirk. A frown was in the charming grin's face. His green eyes were barely shining with the regular mirth, instead, his eyes were pained, as if he was struggling to keep it open. He looked like he was running out of breath and once she opened the window, his body fell down to hers, almost tackling her out of balance.

"Chat?" She asked, placing a hand on his back and head

She felt something wet and sticky at the back of his head and, when she pulled her hand away, her clean hands were covered with thick red blood. Chat's blood.

"Chaton what happened?" She gasped, pulling him to her bed

"I was patrolling." He visibly winced as his injured head touched the bed, "Some guy thought I was a burglar. I am never going patrolling without Ladybug every again."

"Marinette!" A loud yell from Alya was heard, "The neighbors said that Chat Noir-."

She burst through the door and saw the black cat on her friend's bed as they stared at her.

"Is in here?" Marinette asked, "Alya come on, I need your help."

Alya cautiously walked over to her friend and looked at the boy on the bed.

"Marinette don't tell me that you're Ladybug." Alya stated

"Alya now is not the time for that. Can you get me a wet handkerchief?" She asked

Alya nodded then rummaged through her friend's drawer for one. She ran to the bathroom and dipped it in water and went back to give it to her friend. Marinette grabbed the handkerchief from her and made Chat sit down, back leaning on the wall.

"Don't you dare sleep, Chat Noir." She whispered to him as she wiped the blood off his hair, "We have to get you to the hospital."

"No hospital. My father would kill me if he sees me there." He answered, "Ow! A little gentler please."

"Sorry, sorry." Marinette muttered, rubbing the blood out of his hair, "It probably won't be much. It's just a big wound but not deep."

"Thank goodness." Chat sighed

"Okay but I don't understand. Why are you here?" Alya asked

Marinette, suddenly aware of her friend's presence, sighed, "He's come here three times. Today's the third."

"And why is he here?"

"Injured." Chat answered, "And I worked with Marinette once because of an akuma. She was a good friend and a good hero too. And you can rely on her with injuries."

"So I heard." Alya spoke, eyeing Marinette knowingly, "Can I get Marinette for a second?"

"Sure." Chat smiled at her

Marinette was forced out of her room and she was sure her friend was going to question her a lot.

"What were you thinking, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Alya whisper yelled

"Alya, that's Chat Noir. Paris' hero. He's been saving Paris for years and it's a very little to help him now, right?" Marinette shrugged

"But Marinette, think about it. Why you? I mean, he's got a home and he's got Ladybug. Don't you think that this is a little bit odd?" Alya asked

Marinette sighed, "Whatever his reason is, I don't care. I just want to take care of him as much as he wants to be taken care of."

"You're hiding something from me Marinette." Alya accused

"Alya, you're my friend and you know that I'll never lie or hide a secret from you." Marinette placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "And if you're thinking that we're dating, we're not. I don't even know Chat outside of that mask."

"But I didn't say anything like that. I was thinking that what you were hiding from me is another identity known as Ladybug." She smirked, "You like Chat don't you?"

Marinette's eyes widened in alarm. Was she *that* obvious? Well Alya knew so much about how she acts around Adrien. Was it possible that she was seeing comparisons between her actions toward Adrien and towards Chat? Alright *maybe* it was a bit better if someone else knew about her feeling.

Marinette sighed, "Just, just don't tell Chat, okay?"

Alya could not help but squeal at her newfound knowledge, "So you don't like Adrien now?"

"I don't know. It's confusing. I love Adrien but I like Chat too. What if Adrien decides that this is the best time to ask me out on a date? Or Chat?" Marinette furrowed her brows, "I don't know anymore, Alya."

"Yeah but I do know one thing about you." Alya poked her friend's shoulder

"What?" Marinette raised a brow

"You have a preference." Alya grinned at her friend, "A type. I mean, blond hair? Green eyes? Who are the two guys that we know with both those things?"

"Adrien and Chat." Marinette muttered

"But their personalities are so different." Alya laughed, "Maybe you *do* like your bad boy every once in a while."

"Alya!" Marinette yelled, blushing a deep red, "Chat might hear you!"

Alya laughed, "Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Won't happen again. I 'll leave you with your cat man for a while." She winked at her friend and Marinette let out a groan before getting back inside the room

"So," he grinned

"No Chat." She said before Chat could say another word

"It's fine, Princess." His grin was still on his face, "I'm used to the admirers."

"Please don't make this as awkward as it should be." She exclaimed

"Alright, I'm sorry my princess. Now come on, sit beside me." He patted the spot next to him

Marinette slowly made her towards him, inching dangerously close to him. He placed a hand to her waist and pulled her close. Marinette squeaked as her face blushed a deep red once more.

"Also heard about that Adrien guy." Chat rolled his eyes, "What does *he* have that I don't have?"

"Chaton are you jealous of him?" Marinette giggled

"No I'm not. I'm the one who has the princess now, right? Not him?" He stated

"You're right but," she pulled away just a little bit, "I don't belong to either of you."

"But you want to belong to one of us." He replied, "So who is it? The poor and injured handsome and charming kitty next to you or the angelic billboard?"

"Hey he's not just a photo." Marinette defended the other boy, "He doesn't deserve to be just a photo."

"But he _is_ just a photo, princess."

"How do you know?"

"The correct question is, how can I _not_ know?"

Marinette bit her lip, not wanting to say anything that might make him doubt who she really was to him. But she had to keep a careful eye on the boy. Of course he would not know that Adrien was more than a simple picture. Maybe he was messing with her.

"Hey Chat, I have to sleep. I kinda have a class tomorrow." She told him

"Can I stay? I don't want my father seeing this." He pointed at the back of his head

Marinette nodded. It was the first time he stayed at her house but it was not as if something was going to happen to them. Nope. Absolutely nothing. And Marinette would make sure of that.

Then the following day, Adrien Agreste, the blond that the cat accused of being a photo, was wearing a black hoodie on his head.


	4. Protective Chat

Protective was what Marinette what. She was protective of her friends and her family. She was protective of her crush, of her partner, Chat, and Tikki. Basically, it came with her responsibility of being a hero. Protective. One of the adjectives you could throw Marinette.

But to Chat, protective was an understatement. Protective does not make the cut. He was more than protective. He hoarded things for him so he could have them. But the one he was protective the most was not even his Kwami or his future girlfriend and wife. It was his hair.

"Princess, please stop." Chat muttered as he sat a few inches away from her

Marinette laughed and went closer to him. He just sighed and continued watching whatever it was she was watching on her laptop. The two were sitting on her bed once again after a few days from the injury. He was not sure why he was back. Maybe it was because Marinette was his friend or maybe because he liked the warmth her room brought to him compared to his room.

"Why are you so sensitive?" She chuckled then placed a hand on his hair, ruffling it a bit

"Hey!" He pouted at her, slight anger flashing on his eyes as he removed her hand from his golden mane, "I don't like it when people touch my hair."

"You have issues, minou." She told him

After a little while, her hand had trailed up to his head again, first scratching his chin then trailing up to his cheeks. He seemed to purr in content, something that still freaked Marinette out but she was starting to be fine with that. When she was sure that he was entranced by her hand, she trailed it upwards and played with his hair.

His content look dissipated instantly. He watched her as she toyed with his hair.

"Are you happy now?" He grumbled, crossing his arms

"Aw is my tiny kitten angry at me?" She giggled then pulled his head in for a hug, and another hair massacre

"Princess, please!" He tried to push his head away from her tight grip, "Not the hair! Anything but the hair!"

"I want nothing but the hair!" Marinette retorted

"Well I have some other hair, go play with that."

Marinette blushed a deep red and pushed him away.

"Nope. I don't want the hair anymore." She turned to her laptop

Chat scooted closer and smirked, "You wanted the hair. I'll give you the hair."

"No please. I'm sorry, kitty!" She said abruptly, "Not gonna mess with your hair anymore."

"But you liked it didn't you?" He laughed lightly, "I told you, any part but the hair."

"Yes I understand." Marinette nodded but Chat leaned in closer to her

She pushed his chest away, "Down, kitty!"

Chat Noir chuckled and leaned back at her room's wall, "That is what happens when you mess with the ones I protect."


	5. Protective Marinette

"Chat, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked as the cat walked over to her, his baton slung over his shoulders

"I could ask you the same thing." He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss

Marinette frowned a bit then turned to her friends, "Uh, Chat, this is Nino and Alya. Nino, Alya, this is Chat."

"Oh yeah, I know Alya." Chat nodded, "Nino, nice to meet you."

"I, uh, nice to meet you too." Nino responded

"So where are we going?" Chat asked, following the group of friends as they continued walking

"What do you mean by 'we'?" She raised a brow

"I'm coming with you." He responded, "Isn't it obvious? Anyway, where are we going?"

"We're going to a picnic with out collége friends." Marinette answered, "Pretty sure you'd feel out of place there."

"Trust me, princess. I'm not going to be out of place. I'm not Chat Noir for no reason." He grinned

"Okay then, let's see." Marinette replied

They reached the park in just a matter of five minutes and saw that almost all of them had arrived. And unfortunately, with this almost all of them, Chloé was there.

"Marinette! We missed you!" Rose cheered

The group sent words to each other, Chloé and Sabrina keeping quiet and not bothering.

"Hey, who invited him?" Chloé pointed at Chat

"Himself." Marinette answered as the two sat next to each other on the ground

"Is Ladybug coming here?" Chloé asked

"I don't know. She doesn't exactly know that I'm Chat right now." Chat shrugged

Marinette stifled a laugh.

 _Oh mon chaton. She so knows that you're Chat right now._

"Are you two," Rose gasped then grinned wide, "dating?"

"What?" Marinette raised her brows

"What should we tell them, princess?" Chat wiggled his eyebrows

"Marinette!" Alya yelled, "You didn't tell me!"

"I shouldn't tell you anything." Marinette answered, "Chat come on. I thought you liked Ladybug."

"That I do." Chat nodded, "My princess is just my purr-etty little friend."

"Little? Seriously?" Marinette deadpanned

"Well," Chloé snorted, "you two can be a couple. I mean, losers alike."

Sabrina laughed along with her but the rest were just staring at the two.

"Hey, what did you just call him?" Marinette glared at the blonde

"Princess, no." Chat whispered to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Don't 'princess, no' me, chaton." She turned back to her long term rival, "Look, Chloé, if you think Chat's a loser then what are you?"

"Um, perfect?" Chloé replied

"No, you're perfectly imperfect down to your obviously fake nails." Marinette snarled

Chloé opened her mouth as if she was actually offended.

"Princess, this isn't necessary. Please." Chat told her

Marinette sighed, "Gosh darn it, Chat. Nobody calls you a loser in my watch."

"Chat is not a loser. Chat is even so much more than Ladybug. He saves her, he takes the shots for her, have you even seen Ladybug get severely injured? No. Have you ever seen her get affected by an Akuma? No. Because she's always saved by this person you call a loser." Marinette was seething

Everyone at the circle was silent. They knew better than to talk and argue with Marinette with these kinds of things. They learned, years back, that they should never argue and debate with Marinette on Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chat was sitting next to Marinette, mouth agape. He did not know that someone cared deeply for Chat. And the fact that she knew so much that he had done for Ladybug, something that only the heroine knew. Was Alya that good in relating the story to Marinette?

"Sure, you can call me a loser or anything your heart wants but the moment you call him that, you're in big trouble." She finished

Chloé just scoffed and flipped her ponytailed hair, "Well I'm still better than the two of you."

"I'm just gonna go now." He whispered to her and started to stand up but Marinette already had a hand on his waist

"Stay." She told him, "Prove to me that you're not out of place, kitty."

"But I don't feel-."

"Then stay for me."

Chat could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks. Their contact was suddenly a bit tight for him. But he was fine. He was going to be fine.

 _Be fine. Be fine. Be fine_.

He sat back down and tried to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with his friends. They ate a lot and Chat was more than happy. He was glad that his classmates finally saw and bonded with his other side although it was awkward to act as if he did not know them. But Marinette took most of his attention. Often times, he was caught by one of his classmates sneaking a glance at her, and often times he caught the deadly glare of Nathanaël directed at him. But by the end of the day, he was glad.

He reached home juat a few minutes later and detransformed, practicing the apology he was going to say to Plagg.

"You better have an explanation." The Kwami said as he popped out of the ring

Adrien groaned and threw his self on the bed.

"I cannot be in love with Marinette. I just can't." He murmured

Well. Too late.


	6. I like someone else

**Okay but you get just a tiny bit of suffering because I feel kind.**

 **•••**

It was disastrous. Adrien had stooped down to a stuttering mess in front of Marinette. She had no clue why but she tried to understand whatever it was he wss trying to say.

Marinette nodded, "Yes Adrien I understand _completely_."

Adrien groaned and rested his head on the table, blushing furiously.

"I-I-I'm just having a, um, bad day." He muttered

 _This is so not going well._

"I'm just gonna go home now." He whispered

"Yeah okay." She nodded, "Take care."

He gave a long 'mhm' and stood up, waving her goodbye. He groaned, not knowing how to figure his self and his thoughts out. It was starting to get complicated around Marinette. Why could he not just go back to the times when he was not as confused? The pounding of his heart for the bluenette was starting to get weird. The confusion was something that made things particularly hard but he could not argue that the feeling made him happy.

He felt like he was cheating on his lady. Was he? Sure he was all about her, loving her to no extent even if she did not reciprocate the feelings but he was still a little too invested in her that he could not help but feel guilty. Was he not allowed to date other people?

 _Whoa who said anything about dates?_

He was not dating Marinette. He could not date Marinette because the guy she knew was Chat Noir not Adrien. Chat Noir was a superhero and dating her would put her life on the line. It was too risky.

 _I never had a chance with her in the first place._

Who said anything about chances anyway? Certainly not Adrien. Nope. He was definitely not feeling a little bit sad that they could never date. Not this guy.

"We've passed your house already!" Plagg spoke to him

Adrien looked up and turned around, seeing the mansion behind him. He walked back and entered the house. He flopped down on his bed and watched as the sun went down. It was his almost nightly routine to go to Marinette's and this night was not an exception to the rule, no matter how complicated it was getting.

He went through the window that she left open, having been used to his nightly endeavors.

"Princess." He greeted, sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed

Marinette was typing away on her laptop and was not minding him the least bit.

"Princess." He called, using his hand - paw - on making the bed move

"Busy." Marinette muttered

"Purr-incess am I reduced to being a second choice?" He pouted

What he used as an attempt to find him cute made Marinette feel guilty. She doubted. Was she really making her own partner, someone who should be her very first choice, become a second choice?

"I'm sorry, kitty." She told him, removing the laptop on her limbs

She crawled over to him and laid down on her stomach, head facing him.

"So what are you up to kitty?" Marinette asked, combing his hair lightly

Instead of removing her hand away, he leaned in closer to her touch, finding the comfort and warmth of someone who actually cared. He liked that. He liked someone caring for him. He liked that and the feeling of it.

"I like that, Princess." He closed his eyes, satisfied

"I thought you hated it when I play with your hair." She told him

"Something's," he opened his eyes and watched her focused yet happy and light expression, "changed."

"Yeah? What did?" She asked him

His eyes watched every feature on her face. From her ocean blue eyes that also held the heavens to her tiny button nose that seemed adorable, something he would love to kiss. Her tiny million freckles like the stars of the universe were drawn upon her face, to her luscious and kissable lips. He wished she was his. He wished she was his so desperately that he wanted to kiss those lips and not share them with anybody else. He would sound selfish but all that beauty, grace, and loving attitude was something he wanted. Something he craved.

"You did." He whispered

"I don't understand, chaton." She stated, stopping her hand from moving

"You-, you just," he sighed, "are you single Princess?"

"What?"

"Argh it's just so confusing!" He pouted, "Princess have you ever liked someone so much but you know that there's just no way you can have them?"

Marinette furrowed her brows, thoughts instantly flying to Adrien.

"Well yes." She responded

"And while you like this person, there's this other person and you just seemed to like them too. Is that cheating, Princess? I mean, I've loved this girl for years then this other girl comes to my life and she just gives me the same effects." He groaned, "I am really sorry for rambling, Princess."

"No no, it's fine." Marinette replied, "We're friends. Friends do that."

 _That and because I feel the same way!_

"So have you ever?"

"Yes." She hesitated on the answer

 _I mean it's practically me loving Adrien then liking Chat all of a sudden. Is he talking about me or is he talking about him?_

"And it's very complicated." Marinette continued

Chat watched her as she had an internal battle with herself, probably wondering why he was asking such weirdly specific questions. He watched as her features soften and turn to a confused look and to different expressions.

 _Now I know why I like this girl_.

"Princess will you go out with me?" He blurted out before he knew what he was saying

"Chat I," Marinette bit her lip, "am I the first girl or the other girl?"

"The other one." He answered

 _Great so the first girl's Ladybug and the second one's me._

But how can she fight? Someone she likes had finally reciprocated the feelings.

 _But Adrien_.

"Chat I'm so sorry but," she sighed, "I like someone else."

Chat frowned, "It's fine, Princess."

"No you don't get it. I'm just in the same situation as you. I've been in love with this guy for so long and you come in and-."

"So you really mean that I'm a second choice huh?" He said, sitting up properly

"Chat," Marinette stood from her position and sat down next to him, "I didn't mean it like that. I like you, a lot, I mean, what kind of dummy wouldn't like Chat Noir back? It's just that I'm so conflicted right now. I don't know if I still like this guy. I've liked him for five years and all that."

"Like I said, I understand." Chat stated, nodding

"You understand," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "but you're hurting."

Chat shook his head no. He tried to keep his tears locked up in his eyes, he really tried. He turned away from her so she would not see how weak he was.

"Chat," Marinette muttered, pulling him in for a tight hug, "it's just really complicated right now but we'll sort things out, I promise."

 _Nobody likes me. Not Ladybug. Not Marinette. Why do I even bother with love? My own father acts as if I don't exist. My mother probably doesn't love me enough to stay._

"Is there something wrong with me, Mari? Nobody loves me." He whispered

"Chat _I_ love you. Maybe not in a way you'd like it but I really do love you and I like you more than friend too. Please don't think that." Marinette replied

Chat nodded, getting out of her grip, "I'm just gonna go now, Princess. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

He jumped down her apartment room before she could even stop him. She sighed, watching as the black vigilante zipped past the rooftops. She groaned in her hands, feeling very very guilty. It was true. She did like Chat a lot but Adrien was just clouding her thoughts too much. Hopefully it would clear up soon and hopefully they would get the chance to talk somehow.

And when Marinette waited for a certain cat to come in her window the next night, she was severely disappointed.


	7. Adrien Posters

**Remember when I said that I don't like you suffering? Apparently four hours of sleep and a cup of coffee is not what someone needs to keep awake and write. I thought I was reeling in for a fluffy and cute chapter of making up and making out. Guess what.**

 **•••**

Adrien trudged out of his bed that following morning. Last night was… eventful to say the least. He expected it. From bits of advice from Alya, he could make out that she had been quite in love with someone since collège. He did not know if that was still running to today but last night confirmed it. She was still in love with someone else. Someone entirely not different. Someone not him.

 _Adrien: Alya who does Marinette love?_

He sent the text to her best friend, hoping amongst hope that she would have an answer.

 **Alya: Why? I cant answer tht rn**

Adrien sighed. Of course she would not say anything. Friends tend to keep those as secrets for themselves amd themselves only.

 _Adrien: I'm really sorry but I need to know that._

 **Alya: Adrien i promise i cant. mari's gonna kill me**

 _Adrien: I promise I won't say anything._

 **Alya: Mari. Is going. To kill me**

 _Adrien: And I won't act like I know._

 **Alya: Its against the mari law**

 _Adrien: I have to know, Alya. This is super complicated, I know, and it's a little bit straightforward but I have to know who that guy is and have a really reaaaaally long talk with him I ju_

 _Adrien: st have to know Alya. Research purposes please. You're a journalist, you know thirst for information when you see it._

 **Alya: yes im a journalist thats why confidentiality is my thing**

 _Adrien: Please just give me the name and I'll stop texting you. Mari's really hurting right now. She's liked the guy for years and then here comes another guy who tries to woo her but fail because of this first guy._

The response did not come as quickly as the other responses.

 _Adrien: So if you would just please tell me that dang guy's name I would be gladly out of your way._

Adrien sighed after five full minutes of no replied. He knew he would nof get much from Alya because it was _Alya_ and that was her way.

 _Adrien: You know what? It's okay. Sorry if I offended you or anything._

Just barely a second later came the response.

 **Alya: i never wanted you to know because the guys you idiot**

Adrien stared wide eyed at the text. The words _The guy's you idiot_ seemed to float out of his phone and in front of his face. It seemed to smack him in the face over and over again that he knew that his face was broken. The guy was Adrien Agreste. The guy Marinette likes was Adrien Agreste and the guy who liked her was Chat Noir.

He laid back down on his bed, cursing the image his father made him have.

Adrien was this supressed kid whom his father molded. It was the perfect little angel made to cater the needs of the public mass. He was not anyone near normal because he was an Agreste, something his father made clear of often times. Adrien Agreste was a photograph, a billboard, a model, an image the public wants and loves so dearly. He was not the image of warmth and love even if is photos said so. He was not a real boy. He was a robot, a fraud, the masked identity behind Chat Noir.

She fell for the wrong boy.

Summoning Plagg and transforming into someone he was completely comfortable with was easy after the glutton's ungodly intake of Camembert. He jumped through the window and went off from rooftop to rooftop as the superhero.

He felt his heart breaking both for himself and Marinette. She liked the wrong side of the same coin and he he fell in love in the other side. The right side if you may. This was nearly not as worse as having told by Marinette directly that she liked someone else but it was still bad enough to not keep him from crying so much that the people were starting to stare and _oh no the people were starting to stare_!

Chat Noir hid behind a particularly large billboard and tried to calm his tears and breathing. It was hard to do so but he managed, only turning to a hiccuping mess but it was nothing hard to acknowledge. He went out of his hiding place and stared at the familiarly placed billboard. He knew the person in the billboard but at the same time he did not. It was as if he was a foreign face with his blond hair and green eyes looking happy. He knew that the boy was not happy. He should know. But how foreign would that face be if that was the one that made his chances with Marinette cut to zero.

He shook his head and dropped down to the ground, not minding the people who happened to see him and notice his weird actions. As he walked through the city, he noticed more and more how that traitorous face implant itself in the daily minds and lives of the people. He could never wonder why Marinette liked that face. That was the face of an angel. Who would not?

He was starting to get frustrated by it all. The more he saw, the more his heart broke. It was a devastating sight. He hated that face. If only people knew how difficult that was. He stopped at a large photo of the model staring into the camera and digging his glares to the people who happened to pass by. Chat and the boy held their gazes for a while.

"You." He spoke, "You ruined my life. You destroyed everything." He voice started shaking, "I _hate_ you."

He held his arm up and shouted with all the anger he could muster, " _Cataclysm_!"

He used the power on the poster, dissolving it to nothing but a black mess. With a swipe, his power was used on the poor and innocent piece of paper. He put his hands up to his hair, clutching the golden mop as his knees gave in and brought him to the ground. His tears, that had subsided for about ten minutes, had come back once again for an encore of the event.

He could feel so many people watching him and silently consoling him whatever the problem was. The thing was, nobody approached the black clad hero.

Except for one.

"Chat." That comforting voice

He knew that voice. He loved that voice.

He could feel her tiny frame try to make its way to hug him. After a while of silently suffering internally and externally, he shrugged her off and jumped away before she could get a word out.

That night, he was too stubborn to come over. He knew that he should. There were so many things words to be said. But he knew that there was none he would rather say.

•••

 **Most definitely not fluffy, amiright? Anyways, my head's pounding and I neee sleep but you know. Angst and Sadrien fuel me and my life so.**

 **PS I can't help but admit that this might probably be my best chapter. Ever. I feel like a proud parent of a murderer.**


	8. Dance

**The angels have spoken! It's time! To have a fluffy and happy chapter. Finally finally FINALLY!**

 **•••**

Adrien had had enough of beating around the bush. He knew that he had to address his problem if he did not want to. It was going to be hard. And painful. So many heartbreaks in just one room and too thick of a tension to think in rationally. But he had to come back.

He noticed how Marinette had seemed off during the days. She spoke nothing to them about it even with Alya's persistent prying. The day after Alya admitted it to him, she had dragged him to an empty room and questioned him to no end. It was difficult to make lies up but it was not as if he did not make lies about his sudden 'disappearances'. But the toughest fifteen minutes of his life was over with him promising Alya that he would never tell Marinette that she had told him. Well he did not plan to in any way.

Although it was hard to get Alya to trust him again since Marinette was surprisingly not feeling the good mood the day after, _coincidentally_. He knew that Alya was in the good path, only protecting her best friend when she could.

And now he had to face it. He watched as the Friday afternoon turned to evening. He was not sure if Marinette's window was open but he hoped so dearly that it would. Afterall, it would be har to get her out of the living room if Alya and Marinette planned to have a movie night.

He jumped out the window as Chat Noir and made a few rounds in the city, attempting to clear his head of the nervousness. He could not blame himself though. He had made a really big mistake and it costed them their friendship.

Fortunately, once he arrived there, he saw the open window as if she was actually waiting for him. The lights in her room were turned on and the silhouette of the girl walking around was clear. He jumped to the side of the building, having a tight hold on the windowpane and knocked lightly at the glass as if it was closed in the first place.

"Princess can we talk?" He asked weakly

Marinette pulled the curtains away and looked at the hero waiting for an answer. She nodded and opened the window wider, helping him in. She sat down on one end of her bed and he sat at the other, neither of them aware that the other had been staring while the other was not looking. But ultimately and due to bad luck, their gazes met but they pulled away just as quickly.

Chat sighed, "Princess I'm sorry."

"For what?" She furrowed her brows, "You did nothing wrong."

"For everything. I understand now. You like him and all that. I really do understand." He nodded, mumbling his words

Marinette sent the boy quizzical looks. She frowned and gulped down her pride. It was definitely not the time to have a pride contest. She moved from her seat to sit next to him, putting a comforting hand on his forearm.

"You know that I never wanted to hurt you." She whispered to him, pulling him to as close a proximity she could get

He nodded, not saying a word but wanting her to continue.

"And that I did tell you that I like you too." She continued

He nodded again. Of course it was hard. He took all his self control not to jump out again, not wanting to be stuck in the tension anymore. He just wanted to breakfree to the cold yet comforting nights not be in a room where there was nothing left but cold and awkwardness.

"I just didn't know how to manage it. It was all so confusing. I felt like I was fifteen again." She trailed on, "But I realized that I wasn't and, and that 'love' was just as much infatuation as I could get. He's great and all that but,"

She turned to look at his eyes. She pulled his chin to force him to look at her and once again, blue clashed with green.

"but he wasn't you."

Chat did not know what to say. To describe it as 'taken aback' was an understatement. It had clearly been more. And though his facial expressions did not show it, his eyes certainly did.

"Princess?" He whispered

"Yes, Chat?"

"I don't know what to say*." He continued

"Well there's one thing I'd want to say." She smiled weakly

"What?"

"Dance with me, Chat Noir!" She giggled then pulled him up, pulling him to a musicless waltz, "Lighten up!"

She laughed all the way as she watched his uptight expression and frown dissipate. She loved seeing him like this. Like they should not care anything about the world. Just him and her, dancing in her room like the two idiots they were.

And the tension was gone with a snap of a finger. They finished with their dance ten minutes later and they plopped down on the bed, backs facing the comfortable cushion. The two were laughing at nothing in particular as they tried to catch their breath from the laughter and the dancing.

After a little while, their breathing evened out and Marinette laid on her side, watching as he stared at her pink ceiling.

"I'm glad this turned out right." She started

"I'm glad it did too." He responded, facing the girl

They were too caught up in each other's glares, melting under the sudden heat that had taken over their faces and the room. Thick tension came back but it was not from problems. It was from something entirely different. He pulled his face closer to hers, their noses meeting. Marinette was half lidded by the point, too caught up in the spur of the moment. He leaned in closer and closer until they were barely centimeters apart. One wrong move and it could make his night.

 _Alright. Let's do this._

He closed his eyes and leaned in only to pull back away when they heard the door slam open and Alya enter, a bewildered look on her face.

"I heard laughing and yelling and-!"

She blushed as she realized that she had just walked in on the worst moment in history. The two were wide eyed, both blushing, and staring at her mad entrance.

"It wasn't a good time isn't it?" She frowned

"Not one bit." Marinette muttered and Chat swore he heard her groan

Chat laughed and stood up from her bed, "Princess, I'd love to stay and have a little chat with you and your friend but I have to get going. Paris awaits."

Marinette nodded, now clearly disappointed that she had not gotten a little something she actually wanted for once.

"Oh dieu, Marinette!" Alya groaned, "You could've at least used protection!"

Marinette turned to her friend once more, blushing even more than when they were about to kiss and when Alya had burst in the room

"Alya we were not!" She yelled at her friend

•••

 **Okay but the asterisk up there when Chat said "I don't know what to say" is there for no reason. I put it there on purpose because you have to remember it and, like a good author, I will give an explanation.**

 **The asterisk is there so I can tell you that that line was not, in anyway, a coincidence or something planned by the plot. It was planned by me because I literally did not know what to make Chat say. Okay that's all.**

 **I'm so happy for my children. Cat son and clumsy daughter deserve to be happy.**


	9. Movie Night

"Princess, where are you? I've been waiting for you for forever. The show's about to start." Chat said through Adrien's new phone, well, it was Chat's now

 _What are you talking about, minou?_

"What do you mean? It's movie night tonight, princess and the movie's about to start." He responded, smiling at some civilians who greeted him

 _I still don't understand_.

Chat furrowed his brows. He looked at the tickets at his hand and looked at the date. September thirteen. That was today.

"It's the thirteenth today, right?" He asked

 _Yeah._

"I thought we planned on going to the movies tonight?" Chat frowned

Was his princess bailing him on their official first date?

 _Um, no, we didn't_.

"What do you mean we didn-." He paused, eyes widening, "I forgot to ask you out didn't I?"

He heard Marinette's laughter from the other line. He blushed lightly and rubbed his nape.

 _Don't worry, chaton, I'm gonna catch up. I'll be there in two minutes_.

Chat sighed, "Really sorry, princess."

 _It's fine mon petite chaton._

"You just called me small." He laughed, "What does that make you?"

 _Um, let's see. Dateless for tonight?_

"Kidding, kidding, princess." He laughed

They ended their call and Marinette had arrived. She poked the hero's chest and laughed at him.

"You forgot to ask me out." She giggled

"Okay then, princess. I'll see you again someday." He turned around

She jumped and hugged his waist, "No I'm kidding mon minou."

He turned around and went closer to the hug, "I know, princess. Let's go?"

Marinette nodded and they entered the movie house. Halfway through the movie, Marinette looked up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you can detransform. It's dark and I won't look." She told him

"It's sort of risky. And besides, my own partner doesn't know who I am and I may be sort of scared about my real person." He told her, "Can I put an arm around you?"

Marinette nodded and Chat was happy to oblige his own order. He continued watching the movie, of course taking quick glances to Marinette. He was aware of how the people around the theater watched them instead of the movie. They had never seen one of their heroes date and now here was one, on a date, out in the open, of course it was an opportunity. He was also aware of the cameras not pointed at the screen but at them but as long as Marinette did not care, it was fine for him.

"The scenery is so beautiful." Marinette exhaled, watching the surroundings in the movie

"Yeah." Chat sighed dreamily

"I was talking about the movie, chaton." Marinette giggled

"So was I." He replied, pulling her closer to him and finally fixating his eyes at the screen

It was hard to focus on something when the thing you should be really focusing on is sitting right next to you and in your arms. Chat was just glad that this had turned out well. Maybe he would bring Marinette for dinner anywhere she wanted if she was still not tired.

"You wanna go out for dinner after?" He asked

"I'd love to but I can't. I'm actually staying at the bakery for the weekend." Marinette replied, "I mean, I can't just tell my parents that I went out on a date with Chat Noir."

Chat chuckled, "I could introduce myself."

"Yeah they'd love to know who you really are." Marinette grinned

"And I am suddenly not up for that." He replied

The movie soon ended with Chat dropping Marinette off at the side door of the house. He stood in front of her, waiting for something.

"Oh you want a kiss?" Marinette snickered

Chat nodded, grinning at her.

"Alright." Marinette sighed then grabbed his cheeks

She planted a short kiss on his cheek and pulled away, seeing the pout on his face.

"What? You never said what kind." She giggled

"You know what kind." He furrowed his brows

Marinettw faked a yawn, "Look at the time, alley cat. Don't worry, we'll get to there."

"When I'm seventy, probably." He muttered

"I promise that the kiss will be somewhen near." She poked his chest, "Good night and I hope you sleep tight."

Chat shrugged. He knew that it would come eventually. After all, his princess also has a hard time keeping her hands to herself. He let her enter the house before pulling his baton out and extending it, going back home. A cheek kiss. It would do for the time being.

"But okay, reminder," he told himself, "remember to ask her out next time."


	10. Nightmare

Adrien could say that it was weird. He had a really good night after all. Marinette did not reject him, although he forgot to ask her out. She was willing enough to kiss him, albeit on the cheek, it was still a kiss nonetheless. And he did not get much teasing from Plagg although maybe that was because he gave him two rounds of Camembert.

It was a good night in general. So why was he panting and sweating in the middle of the night, running away from something. What was he even running away from?

 _Why am I running?_

You have to run. And he did.

Then he saw it, in a dark alley with a dead end, being cornered by three men thrice his size.

"Marinette!" He yelled but he figured out that no one could hear him, "Marinette run!"

He ran towards the men and tried to push them away and use his baton to hit them but the metal just passed through their bodies as if he was not there. Chat furrowed his brows and ran to Marinette, trying to pull her wrist but failing.

"Chat!" She was starting to scream once her back was pressed against the wall, "Help me!"

"Princess, I'm here." He told her, propping himself in front of her, baton out and ready to hit anybody

"Save me! Anybody!" Marinette was sitting on the ground hugging her body

The men advanced even more until they reached Marinette. Chat stared wide eyed as they just passed through him with ease. He could hear Marinette's yells and cries.

"No! Let go of her!" He tried to push them away, "No! Princess!"

"Chat!" Her piercing scream jolted him awake

He sat up on his bed, heart beating wildly. He gripped the sheets and looked around, seeing the harsh glare of his clock which read 12:35 AM.

"That was just a dream." He told himself, trying to calm his breath, "Oh thank goodness it was just a dream."

He grabbed his phone and instantly dialed Marinette's number. Almost after the first ring, someone had answered.

 _Adrien? Why are you calling at this time?_

Adrien looked at the phone and groaned. Wrong phone.

"Oops, sorry Marinette. I was trying to call someone else. Were you sleeping?" He asked

 _Nope. Just woke up._

"Oh." Adrien replied, "Are you okay? I dreamt about you. It wasn't really the best dream."

 _I'm fine. Why? What was it about?_

"I don't want to remember, Mari." He murmured, "But could you look out of your window? Look if there are anyone there."

There was not a reply for a while and Adrien felt himself standing up and readying to transform.

 _Well there are three who are, I don't know, I think they're drunk. They're outside at the street in front._

"Are your parents asleep?" Adrien asked, putting a jacket on

 _Yeah._

"Okay, stay safe, Mari." He responded and followed a weak, "Please."

He put his phone on the desk and woke Plagg up.

"Let me guess," the Kwami stretched, "we're gonna go to Princess'."

"No time to joke, Plagg." He told the creature, "Transform me!"

And with that, Chat Noir was crossing the rooftops again. He was on a very important mission. To keep the nightmare as only a nightmare.

•••

 **You most likely know where this is going tomorrow.**


	11. I almost lost you

Chat arrived at Marinette's balcony in record time. The cat boy peered downwards and saw the three buff guys Marinette said were there and they were still there being loud and obnoxious. He knocked on the door on the floor to Marinette's bedroom. He could hear the shifting inside.

"It's me, Princess." He spoke clear enough for her to hear but not too loudly

The hatch opened and he was let in by the girl.

"What's up?" She asked as she went back to sit at her chair, "Why are you here, kitty?"

"Adrien told me that-."

"Okay hold up, Adrien? Agreste?" Marinette raised a brow

"Yes. Agreste. The boy I'm friends with whom I hate right now? Okay so he said he had a dream where you got hurt so I made him check up on you." He explained, "And those three down there? They're not exactly good news, Princess."

"Chat, I can take care of myself." Marinette replied

"But Princess! The dream! I almost lost you!" Chat exclaimed, grabbing her hand

"Okay first, it was _his_ dream, not yours. Second, you didn't 'almost lose' me because I'm right here." Marinette sighed a bit, not wanting to make this a big thing, "But if it makes you feel any better, then you can stay."

Chat nodded then threw his self on her bed, Marinette following soon after and laying down beside him.

"Princess can we tell it to the world now?" Chat asked, watching as those eyes outshone the stars even through the darkness in the room

"Tell what?" She asked, looking at him, eyes trained to his green orbs

"About us, you know, us." He answered

"Well what _are_ we?" She raised a brow

Chat shrugged, "What do you want us to be?"

"I dunno, I've never actually dated before so I'm new to this thing." She answered

"Now how are we going to answer that if we both don't have a clue?" He chuckled lightly, "But personally, I'd like this to be the courtship stage. So, you know, get a feel of me before we become official."

"That's," Marinette paused

A guy like Chat Noir deciding that it would be a _courtship s_ tage instead of instantly dating? She would say that they were official if he wanted. But he decided that it was courtship. The stage where they would get to know each other before going official. As far as she knew, that was the bud of a serious romantic relationship.

"Do you really love me?" She asked him

"Princess I just asked if I could put it on my Twitter that we're something." He responded, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't much but that account's created by Alya herself. Do you think I'd want to announce it to the world if I wasn't?"

Marinette stared at him, watching his expressions, looking for that lie, for that falter, for that feigned expression. But there was only that burning desire in his eyes. It was so real. So Chat really did love her that much. That was more than touching.

Then it suddenly clicked in her head, "Wait did you just say that you have a Twitter account?"

"Yes." He answered, "Ladybug has one too but she hasn't taken over it yet. I wonder why."

 _Because Alya never told me anything about that!_

"What do you even do there? Tell everyone about the patrols?" She chuckled

"Nah. I usually respond to girls with photos." He responded

"Photos?" Marinette grimaced, "Chat, courtship stage."

"It's just a headshot, Princess. No need to get worried." He waved her off

Marinette's eyes widened and he could feel the anger radiating from her.

"Headshot I mean t _his_ head, Princess!" He blushed, gesturing to his face

"Should be." She grumbled

"My jealous little Princess." He laughed lightly, pulling her in for a tight hug, "You're most likely the only girl in Paris who's ever loved me like this. Do you really think I'd cheat on you?"

Ooh him and his stupid smirk on his face! It would feel so good to wipe that off his face.

 _With my mouth of course. With my mouth._

"Does this knight get any reward for keeping the Princess safe for tonight?" He smiled sweetly

"Well yes, of course. Before other girls reward him." Marinette grumbled

Chat chuckled and leaned in close for a short and sweet peck but there was a thudding sound. Coming from above.

"Can't I get a break?!" Chat grumbled

"Shh." Marinette whispered, "I think someone's out there."

"Stay here, Princess. I'll go look." He said

"The girls in movies usually say 'I' coming with you' and be a burden but Chat, trust me on this, I'm gonna be useful." Marinette told him

"But the moment even a hairstrand gets hurt, you get back in." He said then got down her bed

Marinette agreed but only because of one thing. Hairstrands did not get hurt.

 _Silly cat._

They looked up at the glass trapdoor and saw one of the men walking across it. Chat's instincts had forced him to push Marinette down, hidden from view. She grumbled and stood up again. She locked the trapdoor and turned to him.

"We probably need to go downstairs." Chat suggested

"Yeah but what am I going to tell my parents?" She raised a brow

"Okay you go ahead there, leave this to me. I can handle this, Princess. Just go and hide." He swatted her away and made sure that she was out of the room before he opened the door again

He climbed up with ease and readied himself for battle.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, pointing his baton at the drunk man

The drunk man just laughed heartily. Maybe it was best to let the police deal with them. But just how was he going to bring him to the station without hurting him.

 _Eh. Maybe a little bit of pain to knock him out would be okay._

He split the baton to two and charged at the man, instantly hitting him notnso lightly at his stomach.

"I asked you something." He spat

"You want an answer?" The man slurred, "That girl is back home. Man that body!"

Anger boiled deep down in Chat. How dare he talk about Marinette like that. He hit the man again, now at his arm, trying to not hurt him too much despite all the red he was seeing.

Or maybe that red was Ladybug who had tied the man up with her yoyo.

"Ladybug, you're here." He said, trying to calm down a bit

"And you were starting to break the guy's arm." Ladybug responded, "He's not exactly an akuma, chaton."

"He wanted Marinette!" He exclaimed, "I am not going down without a fight. Let him go. I can handle him."

"Okay calm down, kitty. Marinette's fine. We can bring this guy to the police and call it a night." She spoke

"Fine." He grumbled, "But the second you come back here you're going to regret everything."

The duo brought the man, and the other two he was with, to the police station and got them behind bars for a minimum of the night. Chat was pleased to see that guy behind bars.

"Hey." Chat said, slamming his baton on the metal bars, the clang of metal echoing through the cold concrete walls, "Stay away from that girl or you're never gonna see the light of day again."

He left the station with a still heavy load on his back. Ladybug suggested that they both stay at the top of their favorite tower to cool down a bit.

"What's up, chaton? You seem so uptight tonight." She told him

"It's just the guy, LB." He sighed, "Promise not to tell Marinette anything?"

"Promise." She replied

"Well I dreamed that she was," he shivered at the thought, "those guys, she was cornered by those guys and, are you getting anything?"

Ladybug nodded.

"Yeah so I was just so scared for my Princess." He grumbled, "She's so special and I can't think about how things almost happened to her. I almost lost her tonight."

"Pretty sure that isn't true." She spoke, "I mean, you've worked with Marinette before. You know what she's capable of."

"Yes but there were three of them, LB." He grabbed his hair and pulled at it lightly, "I don't know what I'd do if I lose another girl in my life."

She patted his back lightly, "She's okay now, right? She's probably sleeping it all off."

"Yeah. But I have to go visit. To check up on her." He told her, "It was nice that we had this talk, LB." He smiled at her before dashing off

Ladybug followed soon after, taking the shorter route home. She had detransformed just as he had arrived. He climbed through the same door and instantly hugged her when he saw him.

"You aren't hurt?" He asked, kissing her forehead

"No, kitty. You?" She questioned

"I'm fine." He sighed a breath of relief, "I'm gonna go home now. Lock all the doors, okay? If you ever have a problem, call my friend who I hate."

"It's Adrien. Got it." She chuckled

He waved goodbye and went back home. Marinette groaned and sat on her chair. There were so many things that happened.

One, she was in danger all this time from those drunk guys. Two, Chat loved her so much and cared so much. And third.

She sighed, "Tikki I can't believe it." She shook her head, "Chat's Adrien."

Well this just got even more complicated.

The memories of her nightmares flashed once more, the reason why she was awake when Adrien called in the first place. It was horrifying.

How was she ever going to tell him that she dreamt that he would be killed at that exact same scenario when he fought? That she almost lost him too?

•••

 **I just. This chapter! Oh gosh! I didn't know how to feel! What is this I'm feeling?!**

 **Also, once again, The Kiss™ was suspended.**

 **Also she knows. What would happen next? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	12. Sleep Talking

Marinette was as confused as ever come Monday. Their small group of friends were meeting for lunch, like usual. She arrived first and pulled her phone out.

 _Marinette: Alya I'm here. How long till you arrive?_

 **Alya: ?**

 _Marinette: What? What do you mean ?_

 **Alya: I thought i told you that i didnt have classes today?**

 _Marinette: You didn't Alya._

 **Alya: Oh. Well i dont have classes today. Im on a date with Nino rn so yeah**

 _Marinette: Cool, my two friends ditching me for lunch._

 **Alya: Oh cheer up girl at least adriens there**

 _Marinette: Well not yet._

 _Marinette: Oh hey he's here. Not talk to you later!_

 **Alya: You cant resist me missis chat noir**

Marinette blushed and sent one last text to her friend before it was going to be stuck in her bag for the rest of lunch.

 _Marinette: Shut up, you._

"Hey Mari." Adrien stretched his arms, yawning

"Did you get a good sleep?" Marinette asked the boy

"No. I should've finished my project on Saturday instead of yesterday." He groaned, placing his head on the table

"Well you better go sleep instead." She told him, "You have one last subject, right?"

"Mhm." He murmured

"Yeah I suggest you go to sleep." She nodded

"Sing me a song." He grumbled

Marinette could not help but laugh a bit. He was such a child sometimes.

"I'm gonna sing you a song when you become a baby." She replied

"I'm a baby now. Carry me, mother." He said

Marinette giggled and placed a hand on his hair. She started playing with it, softly tangling her fingers in his golden locks. Marinette could not figure out why she did not see it sooner. It was obvious that Adrien was Chat Noir from a single strand of hair to the bottom of his feet. He looked so the same except for his eyes and maybe a little bit by the hair.

 _Wish I could've seen it sooner._

She pulled her phone out and took a photo of Adrien sleeping and sent it to their two other friends in their small group chat.

 _Marinette: Hey traitors. Blond boy's knocked out._

 **Nino: wht hppnd?**

 _Marinette: He's just asleep._

 **Alya: Mmm that hand mari**

 _Marinette: He's asleep. And besides, I'm dating someone. Kinda wanna stay loyal, you know?_

 **Nino: u r wht?**

 _Marinette: Not gonna repeat that._

 **Nino: ye okay but adrien ws gnna ask u out. Tday**

"Oh silly kitty." She chuckled

 _Marinette: IDK. Still wanna stay loyal. My guy's a real catch._

 **Alya: Shes dating chat noir who can be more qualified than chat noir**

 **Nino: ths a jke?**

 _Marinette: Nope._

Marinette sent them a photo they took on Sunday night when he decided that Marinette was still unsafe even after putting the criminals behind bars.

 _Marinette: See?_

 **Nino: whn dd this hppn?**

 _Marinette: Last night._

Adrien started mumbling something and Marinette turned to him.

"What was that, chaton?" She asked, wanting to catch him in his sleepy state

"Marinette going on date?" He muttered

She grinned, "With you, kitty?"

"Mhm." He answered

"Yeah she is." She nodded

 _Marinette: Well then, I see I have another date coming up soon._

 **Alya: chAT NOIR IS THERE?**

 _Marinette: You can say that._

 **Nino: adriens gunna b soooooo bummd**

"Are you Chat Noir?" Marinette asked the sleep deprived boy

"Yes Princess."

 _Marinette: Also, I learned that Adrien sleep talks._

 _Marinette: And that he answers questions while he's asleep._

"Do you love me, chaton?"

"Mhm."

 _Marinette: Well then he just told me that he loved me._

 **Alya: What are you gonna do about it?**

 _Marinette: I dunno. I feel like dating both of them._

 **Nino: …**

 **Alya: Girl im gonna kill you if you do that**

 _Marinette: I was just kidding, geez._

She turned to her cat who seemed to have finally stopped talking and kissed his hair.

 _Marinette: Although, maybe I do like Adrien, still._

 _Marinette: And I love Chat._

 _Marinette: May the best man win?_

 **Nino: rooting 4 adrien**

 **Alya: Adrienette all the way**

 _Marinette: Adrienette?_

 **Alya: Adrien + Marinette. Duh.**

 _Marinette: Okay I think we'll settle in a polygamy._

 **Alya: adrIENETTE!**

 **Nino: Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!**

 _Marinette: If you say so._

 _Marinette: Nah just kidding. I'm still dating mon minou._

 _Marinette: Adrien's old news._

 **Alya: My OTP! Nooooooo**

Marinette out her phone down and turned to the boy again, "I get it now, minou. I get it now."


	13. Possessive Kitty

"Dude trust me, she told me that she's dating Chat Noir and she likes you too." Nino said, pacing back and forth in the boy's room

Adrien frowned a bit but it was all an act. So Marinette _did_ care for him that much. That was so touching.

"Yeah," Adrien sighed, putting his friend's phone down once he finished reading the exchanges he missed during their break, "maybe I do want a polygamy with Marinette and Chat. I mean, it won't hurt to try."

Nino stared wide eyed at him, stopping his frantic walking.

"You have got to be kidding me." Nino uttered

"Eh." He shrugged, "Mari's a really great girl and I'm pretty sure Chat loves her too. It's a win-win situation, I guess."

Nino wanted to scream so loud his head would pop off. Two of his friends were so cool with this and he was not. He was supposed to be the cool guy!

•••

"Purr-incess your knight is here." Chat called as he entered the room through his usual opening, "Whoa, what's with the get up?"

"Weekly lunch with the old gang. Wanna come?" She asked, "I promise that Chloé will be well behaved this time."

"Okay. Anything for my princess." He grinned and nodded

They made their way to a nearby restaurant and saw that they were complete. Well almost because Adrien was not there. Honestly who was not inviting him to these things?

"Look what the drab queen dragged in." Chloé remarked

No really, Chloé gets invited but not him. But he was content. He could hold his Princess now like a boyfriend would. As Adrien, that would just be awkward. They sat down at the four remaining seats, how convenient, and started with the small talk.

"Okay I hear rumors." Alix started, "Marinette is dating someone and he is not Adrien Agreste."

Marinette chuckled and grabbed Chat's hand, "Yeah I kind of am."

"Whoa, she's dating a superhero!" Rose squealed

"But Adrien," Alya frowned

"No this is unacceptable." Nino said then dialed his friend's phone which was left at home, "Alya we lost."

"Oh, no you didn't. Adrien asked me out on a date."

The table gasped and Chat frowned at his Princess, hurt that he found someone else. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. His Princess was _his_ Princess. Only.

Then his eyes widened in realization.

 _He_ was Adrien. _He_ asked her out on a date.

 _Dang it Adrien!_

He loosened up at his realization, breathing a sigh of relief. It was just him after all. He could cancel the date or kidnap Marinette so _they_ could have a date on the exact same date.

Only, he never knew _when_ he asked her out and how.

"Princess you're replacing me?" He pouted, might as well put on an act

"Nope." She giggled, leaning her head on his arm

"I knew it. Marinette is just playing with Adrikins. You areso dead when he hears about this!" Chloé grinned evilly, typing on her phone furiously

"So wait," Nathanaël piped up, "You're dating _two_ people. At once?"

"Not exactly because I'm not on an actual dating stage with Chat and Adrien. They're both just dates." She explained

"That was dating." Alya grumbled

"So can _I_ ask you out?" Nathanaël grinned sheepishly

"No!" Chat exclaimed, hugging Marinette tight, "Nope. Nope. Nope."

"Chat the hug's just a tiny bit tight." She laughed lightly

Oh how she loved playing with his emotions. But it was probably time to come clean.

…

 _Nah._

"Okay, listen up, this Princess? Mine. All mine. Got it?" He asked and Marinette swore that he hissed at the guys

Marinette chuckled, "Alright, chaton. All yours. Sorry Nath. We heard the kitten."

"So how's university?" She asked, trying to change the subject

•••

That night, Adrien sat down on his bed, grabbed his phone and opened Twitter. He changed his header to the photo Marinette sent to their group chat.

 _Alright everyone. I'm off the market and so is MarinetteDC_. We're dating and I'm courting her so she's MINE._

 _ONL E_

Marinette replied to his tweet with a laughing face emoji and retweeted it.

"Hah! It's official. She's mine!" He grinned

He had his Princess now. They were official and were out for the world to meet. Of course it was reckless and Ladybug would kill him the next time they see each other but Marinette was his and it could not get any better.

"Wait a second."

He dropped his phone on the bed.

"She openly told everyone that she's going on a date with Adrien. And I'm Adrien." He furrowed his brows, "Why would she tell that to everyone if she knows we're dating and she knows that I'll get hurt? Was it a joke or…"

His eyes widened, "She knows that I'm Chat Noir!"


	14. Possessive Marinette

"Marinette!" Alya knocked on her friend's bedroom door for the hundredth time that hour, "I know that Chat's in there! You better not be up to something!"

She heard shuffling from inside then the door opened and saw Marinette with her hair dishelved, actually it was her whole self that was dishelved, and pins in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She furrowed her brows

"Making a dress." Marinette said with the pins still in her mouth

"At midnight?" Alya asked

"Well you're making so much noise at midnight." She replied then went back in her room to put her pins down, "So what did you want?"

"Chat. Where is he?" Alya asked, following her friend inside the room

"Uh, since not tonight." Marinette answered, sitting on her bed, "He didn't come here tonight."

"That's too bad. Anyway," Alya slammed the door shut and locked the door, "fix yourself and sit somewhere nice. I'll give you five minutes, that okay?"

"Yeah but why?" Marinette asked, removing her hair from the messy bun, "I was making my project." She said, gesturing to the dress which was just pinned together

Alya rummaged through her friend's closet, looking for an outfit. She grinned wide and plucked it out of the closet, "Ooh this would look good."

She threw it to Marinette who was forced to wear the white with pink floral dress. She grumbled a bit but changed quickly, wanting to end the ordeal as soon as she could.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you questions and you're gonna answer." Alya said, pulling her brand new camera out which she specifically used for school

"You mean you're going to interview me. What for?" Marinette asked, combing her hair then sitting down her bed

"There. Perfect." Alya announced, having perfected a shot where she was not holding the camera but a good shot was still, "Okay, rolling in three, two, one."

She pressed the button on the camera and walked in to the scene, "I'm here, tonight with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This girl, as you all now know, is Chat Noir's girlfriend. Of course you've seen his tweet." Alya pointed at the bottom of the screen and waited for a few seconds, "And _now_ we have the special privilege of talking to her!"

"So," Alya started, sitting next to her friend who was forcing a smile, "how is Chat Noir as a boyfriend?"

"Well, we're not _technically_ boyfriend and girlfriend yet because he wanted the courtship stage but Chat is," Marinette paused, just how would she describe Chat? "wow I honestly don't know how to describe him. He's brave and kind and smart and very protective of me and I appreciate that. It's like, everyday you're with him you just see how down-to-earth he is and how much he loves you it's so," Marinette grinned wide, "it's so perfect and I can't say I've found any other guy like him."

"Is Chat more of a gentleman or a bad boy?"

"Uh, Chat is truly a gentleman, I've found no one who's more of a gentleman than him but he can also be bad, like, really bad. He has this tendency to be super possessive like earlier when I was having lunch with my friends, he just grabbed me and never let go until we had to go home." Marinette answered, "But my _real_ answer is that Chat Noir is a total kitten."

"Kitten?" Alya raised a brow

She nodded, "Yeah and I mean a kitten. He act so much like a cat and has fluffy light hair. It's just like taking care of a cat who's big and who talks."

"So what are you as a girlfriend to him?"

"Not a girlfriend yet but I'm the kind who doesn't let him go to danger because, let's face it, Chat's a superhero. I'm scared that," she played with her fingers, "that he'd get hurt and never come back to me. That thought is so scary I will never want him to leave.

"I'm also this girlfriend who will push him out of his comfort zone if he needed it and I _will_ pry him for answers if he is ever down."

"Don't you think that this is serious? I mean, you're dating a superhero, what if they kidnap you or something?"

"I'd say let's do it. Go on, kidnap me. But make sure you kill me because you are so gonna regret it." She chuckled

"Oookay. If Chat wasn't here, you'd probably be…"

"Dead." Marinette answered simply, "I'd probably be dead."

Well it _was_ true. She would never survive off her own as Ladybug. He had covered blows and shots for so many times that she could not count that she was pretty sure that she would be dead by now if it was not for him.

"No, I meant what would your dating life be?"

"Dull. Plus, I most likely won't _have_ a dating life. Not to exaggerate though, he's the only guy that caught my attention for _so_ long." She rolled her eyes

"What do you want to say to Ladybug?"

"I'd tell her,"

 _Tell me, Alya. What **do** I want to say to myself?_

"That she's very lucky to have known Chat Noir for all these years. Chat can be a someone you'd want to treasure for so long if you know him." Marinette smiled sweetly

"Okay last question."

"Shoot." Marinette grinned

"What do you want to say to the other girls in Paris who are dying to be with Chat?"

"Well, as many of us know, Chat can be a flirt and he is a flirt, really. He just is. I don't know why but he is but please," she turned to the camera, "I'm speaking to you, a girl, from a girl's point of view. You don't want to see other girls with your guy, right? So please just abstain from him. He's mine. No one else's. _Just_ mine." She grinned, "Thank you Paris!"

•••

"Oh gosh she _totally_ knows." He clutched his head as the video on the Ladyblog ended, "I know that I can't hide from her forever but like this? It's so plain!"

"Well she was bound to knowing anyway." Plagg shrugged, "Maybe it's for the best. I mean, I feel something about her. She's nice and I like it when she's near."

"B-But, she's done an interview and ugh this is so frustrating!" He slumped on his chair in a posture his father would never approve, "I'm so dead. Should I come clean to her?"

"Probably." Plagg answered, "Good luck, kid. Don't get killed by Marinette!"


	15. Costume Party

**It's been like, two days and the reviews aren't fixed yet. When will my reviews come back from the war?**

 **This chapter brings so many answers for relief! One of those is why Adrien never gets invited. Seriously, invite my cat son!**

 **•••**

"So I'm invited to a birthday party. You know, same old friends." Marinette explained as Chat, after five days, went back to her room

And now he was pacing back and forth her room as if in deep thought. Marinette was not sure if he was listening to her or not but it was nice having someone to talk to while she wanted to speak.

"You wanna go with me?" She asked

"Princess I have to talk to you." He blurted out, stopping in front of her

"Hah, and here I thought I was talking to no one." Marinette replied

"Princess, please, we have to talk about this." He told her, "Sit down. This is really _really_ serious."

Marinette nodded and sat down on her chair. Somehow she knew what he was talking about. Either it was about them or about him. He sat down on the floor in front of her and grabbed her hands, kissing her knuckles.

"Princess what do you know about me?" He asked, looking up at her eyes

"You're Chat Noir. Paris' superhero, Ladybug's partner, the person I love." She answered, leaving off what he wanted to hear

"Please, Marinette, I need to know." He whispered, hiding the lower half of his face behind her knuckles

"You're the guy who's courting me. The guy who insists that has me and he does. The guy who saves so many people without anything in return." She added

"Mari." He groaned

"Chat don't make me say things that you want to hear from me." She replied, "I know what you wanna hear, Chat. I _know_. Don't make this into a big deal."

Chat buried his face in her knuckles, and whispered, "I'm scared, Princess. I'm scared."

She lifted him from the floor and hugged him, burying his face in her chest, "I know that you are but you've got to face it someday, right?" She breathed in deeply, "Chat please don't make this complicated. It shouldn't be."

"But I'm _really_ scared. I don't know how you'll take it." He whimpered, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, "I love you so much that I'm scared that you'll reject me when you know who I am."

"But you and I both know that I know." She told him, "I love you too, that's why you have to trust me that I love your alter ego as much."

"I don't want you to love that guy. He's so full of himself." He grumbled

"No he's not." She chuckled, "I'll have you know that I met him properly before you."

"No you didn't." He laughed lightly

"Yes I did." She ruffled his hair, "Look, it's gonna be fine. You wanna know something? _I'm_ scared that you'll leave me."

"Why would I do that?" He sighed

Marinette smiled weakly and cupped his cheeks. She lifted it up to her face and connected his lips with hers. He felt his heart beat a thousand times per hour. Was that possible? No. No it was not. He stared wide eyed as their lips were still touching and _oh gosh she was kissing him._ He could not feel anything but the sensation of her soft plump lips oressed against his. It felt so perfect.

She pulled him away from his. His eyes were still wide as plates and a blush was clearly on his face even if his mask was covering half. His breathing was slightly uneven and he could not move nor think properly.

"M-M-M-Mari-." He squeaked

She giggled and she just looked so beautiful with a pink blush across her cheeks. She caressed his cheeks for a while then let go, him immediately falling to the floor at the loss of a support. He clutched his heart tightly, staring wide eyed at whatever his eyes happened to be staring at.

"I can die peacefully now." He murmured

"And you really think I won't be accepting you after this?" She asked

"Mari I-, Mari I-I just, you know, you me, yeah." He cleared his throat, finally snapping out of his stupor and sitting properly in front of her, "Sorry about that."

"No it was adorable." She smiled, "So you wanted to tell me something, chaton?"

"Mhm." He nodded, taking her hands in his, "Mari we both know this but," he took a deep breath and stared at ber bluebell eyes, "I'm Adrien."

She blinked, her smile still on her face, "So did anything happen?"

"No." He shook his head

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

"Do I still love you?"

"…No…?"

"Yes my answer is yes."

He sighed and smiled, wrapping her in another hug, "You don't know how relieved I am."

"You're still my chaton. Adrien, Chat, who even cares? Definitely not me." She replied, hugging him back, "So how about that birthday party?"

"Okay," he pulled out of the hug but still held her arms, "who's been inviting you to all the lunches?"

"I don't know, I think it was Nath and Juleka." Marinette responded

"I am so going to have a really long talk with those two!" He gritted his teeth

•••

"Okay but you never said it was a costume party." Adrien said as he stood outside of the house of one of their former classmates clad in copies of their superhero personas

Of course Marinette knew that but Adrien, not so much. He picked at his costume for a while, not feeling the same comfort he did when he wore his actual suit but it was mostly the same. That or because he was so overwhelmed that Marinette had made it for him from top to toe. She even styled his hair the way Chat had it and he looked like Chat but he was not Chat, at the moment, so it was fine.

Marinette, in the other hand, felt like she was wearing the suit for the first time again. At first she felt completely humiliated at how form fitting the suit was but guessed that she had to go out of the bathroom since the party started half an hour ago. Adrien wondered just how Marinette copied the exact same suit Ladybug had down to the soles of her feet but he did not mind much, thinking that it was because of Alya.

And that was how they found their selves in front of Alix's house five days after their confrontation. They entered hand and hand and the people inside stopped as soon as they saw.

Alix raised a brow, "Are they really Ladybug and Chat Noir crashing my party or…"

Marinette lifted her mask up and smiled at all of them.

"Oh so it's Marinette and Chat Noir!" Alix nodded, understanding that her friend had her date

"Actually," Marinette started, "this _isn't_ Chat."

Adrien lifted his mask up and raised a brow.

"Adrien! Dude where have you been? We've been having lunches without you!" Alix grinned wide

"Yeah, I don't know, the same university as Alya, Nino, and Marinette goes?" He responded

"What? But Kim said-."

"Max said so!" Kim interrupted

"Dang it guys! We've been leaving Adrien out of the fun!" Alix boomed, "But hey, come on in, you two. Plenty of fun for everyone! Also I like the matching outfits. Wait you didn't dump the real Chat, right?"

"No, I told you, I'm dating the two of them." Marinette replied, placing her mask back and helping Adrien with his

"So you weren't joking?" Marinette heard Alya approaching them

She gave her friend a brief hug and looked incredulously at her, "You _weren't_ kidding?" She repeated

"No." Marinette shook her head no, "But I do have to make a decision soon. What do you think, Nino?" She asked the boy who had just arrived

"I think Adrien all the way." Nino inputted

"Don't ask me. You know my answer." Alya smiled before her friend got to her

"Aw, but who's rooting for Chat?" Marinette pouted

"I am." Adrien grinned

 _Stupid kitty._ Marinette rolled her eyes

"Anyways, who's _really_ rooting for him?" She repeated her question, "I mean I just told Paris that he's mine and that I know his realy identity."

Alya's eyes went wide, "Say what? Since when?"

"Since five days ago." She answered

Alya turned to Adrien, "I am so sorry dearest brother but I have to side with Chat."

"Me too!" Adrien cheered, "Nino you've to side with us soon!"

"Hey you're my date. You have to side with Adrien." She pulled his arm closer to her

"Do I have to?" He furrowed his brows

"Yes you faux alley cat. Now come on, this is your first party." She giggled

"No it's not." Adrien crossed his arms

"Really? And you've had parties with people your age since,"

"Never. But formal parties count." Adrien stuck his tongue out at her

Marinette laughed once more, "Let's get you something to drink. Non-alcoholic though. I don't want a cat stripping his clothes off in the middle of the room."

"You are so mean to me, Princess."

 _Princess._

Alya and Nino turned to each other then back at the couple.

"He just called you 'Princess'." Nino pointed out, "And he didn't stutter. This isn't Adrien."

"Dude it's me." Adrien responded

"No dude, no. You aren't Adrien. The Adrien I know of doesn't call girls who are taken 'Princess'." Nino shook his head no

"Technically I'm not-."

"Taken yes but you're dating someone else. This has got to stop you guys. It's not funny anymore." Nino furrowed his brows, "Not to sound like a party pooper but please be faithful to just one of them, Mari. And dude, back off, she's Chat's, man."

Marinette sighed, "Fine. He's not actually my date. We're just messing with you and Chat and I are really serious with each other."

"But that doesn't explain calling her 'Princess'." Nino glared at his best friend, "Not cool, Adrien. Not cool."

"We're sorry." The two frowned

"It was all my idea." Adrien grumbled

"Hey don't take _all_ the credit. I started it." Marinette sent him a sharp glare

"Fine, it was all her idea." Adrien corrected, "Chat really do love Marinette and Marinette really do love Chat and I'm not interfering with their perfect relationship."

Marinette nudged him lightly, just enough for him to notice and for the other two to not.

"You're off the hook. But no more fake dsting, you guys. You might be hurting Chat." Nino nodded

"No he isn't hurt." Adrien bit his lip once he felt another nudge

The two left for the couch and awkwardly watched the floor.

"So," Marinette started

"So," Adrien continued

"We can't act as boyfriend and girlfriend around them anymore." She added

"Yeah, bummer." He sighed, "But we can still meet at night, right?"

"Of course we will, chaton." Marinette smiled weakly

Hours later, Alya and Nino found their two friends inside the broom closet basically sucking each others' faces off.

"You two are so dead to me." Nino deadpanned

•••

 **The Kiss™ finally happens. Chat finally reveals that he's Adrien. Cat son finally gets invited to a social event. Alya and Nino get tired of their fake dating scheme which is so not fake in so many levels. Another Kiss™ finally happens during the Seven Minutes in Heaven in which they themselves dictate the rules and pick the contestants. AND an almost something happens just before Alya interrupts again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

 **Oh wait no you don't get it. The 'Almost something' thing isn't frickle frackle. It's Adrien seeing Marinette's abs for the first time because she's so ripped that he'd get jealous of it instead.**

 **Also tomorrow's prompt is so good but I have to have my Author's rest too. Some time soon.**


	16. Confession

**It was a challenge putting the very few Marichat here but if you squint really hard it's there. Clue: Leather.**

 **•••**

Marinette and Adrien sat beside each other at the bed in a room Alix had lent them. They stared at the ground as they listened to their friends with their rants and guidance and over all scolding.

"Marinette, you're the woman in your relationship with Chat! I expected better from you!" Alya furrowed her brows, glaring at her friend

"And Adrien, dude! I thought I told you to keep your hands off of Mari. You know that she's almost taken by someone. Don't ruin a relationship!" Nino added

"And furthermore, you two aren't hormonal sixteen year olds. You are twenty year olds in university majoring fashion design and physics. You are grown ups and you two should know the boundaries of a person in a relationship." Alya continued

"I am so disappointed in you two. Look, we know that you apparently like each other so much but you're hurting somebody already and that's not fine." Nino sighed, rubbing his temples, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"That," Adrien started

"Adrien don't." Marinette held his hand, worry reflecting in her eyes

"Marinette I love you too much and I can't express it in front of the whole world? Let's just do it. They're our friends, I'm pretty sure they won't sabotage our personal life." Adrien reasoned

Marinette sighed and rested her head on the crook of her neck, "Wouldn't it put them in danger though?"

"A perk of being friends with a superhero, Mari, is that he protects you from that harm." He whispered to her then turned to the two

"Okay you've caught us red handed. Marinette's in a relationship with Chat and me." He spoke

The two gave collective groans.

"You aren't letting me finish though." He piped up, "You didn't need to go through all the trouble because she's not dating two people at once." He paused, maybe for the dramatic effect or maybe he was swallowing the truth that he was confessing to his friends. My money is on the former. "I'm Chat Noir."

Nino sighed and rolled his eyes, "Dude, I know you're Chat Noir. This isn't exactly the best time to joke."

"What are you-." Adrien's eyes lit up with realization, "Oh you mean the costume! No, Nino, I meant that I'm the _real_ Chat Noir!"

"What?" Alya furrowed her brows, "That's really impossible. Tell him, Mari."

"Yeah," Marinette bit her lip, "I kinda know that a few days ago. I couldn't believe it at first."

"Mari you were dating Chat Noir and you didn't tell me who he is!" Alya exclaimed, "I thought we'd tell each other about their identities the moment we know!"

"I had to confirm it from him and that had a lot of prying to it." Marinette replied, "And besides, it's dangerous that people know who the heroes are."

"Yeah well one down!" Alya squealed, "Isn't this exciting, Nino? I have to get you an interview."

"I still don't believe it." Nino grumbled

"Well I believe it." Alya grinned, "Come on, why would they be lying?"

"To get off the hook." Nino answered

"I know it's disappointing that I'm Chat Noir, one way or another but it's true, Nino. I can't exactly tell you what or who gave me my powers but I want you to trust me and believe me that I am the hero." Adrien replied

"I honestly took it better than Nino." Marinette stated

"I'm not taking anything." Nino responded, "Seriously, this isn't funny. I can't believe that this is your version of a joke." He sighed, "I give up. Normally I'd listen and believe you but now? It's so hard to."

"Just trust me, okay, Nino? When have I ever lied to you so much? And why would I lie about this?" Adrien asked, "But I'll give you time to accept it."

"Accept what?" Nino raised a brow, "Lies?"

He huffed and stormed out of the room, Alya following. The remaining two were quiet for a while.

"I," Marinette started, "he didn't take that well."

"He's my best friend. I feel so bad about this." He groaned

Marinette frowned and looked up at him, propping her chin on his shoulder and forcing him to look at her.

"You know, Chat, Adrien, whoever you want to be, I'd be there. And I do know that he's having a hard time but he'll come through." She spoke softly then pecked his cheek, "Although maybe I _do_ like Chat just a little bit more."

"Leather brings some good feelings, no?" He grinned

"Chat, no!" She giggled, pushing him away lightly

He followed soon after her and neared his face to hers, "Chat yes."

Alya burst back in the room, "I forgot to not let you be alone. Come on, children. You have so much explaining to do."

•••

 **Kay so we have a very interesting prompt for tomorrow.**

 **Also, if I were to, metaphorically, start commissions and price them with a dollar for every thousand words, would anyone be willing to request?**


	17. Paparazzi

**Sorta sad about the use of about two words. They're not exactly falling to the kids category. No I didn't curse. I just had to use those words to emphasize and make my point.**

•••

It was bad that Nino had gone home right after he burst out of the room, giving Marinette and Adrien no time to deal with him and reason out. But what was worse was all the staring Marinette had gotten at the university. She had gotten used to it since Chat announced that she was his about a week ago but this time, the staring was accompanied by hushed whispers. Everywhere she went, it was as if people knew her enough to gossip about her. It ticked Marinette off that she could not go anywhere without being a topic but it was just below her boiling point that the people in the university were too.

"What is up with these people?" Marinette grumbled, pulling her hoodie up to cover until her eyes, "What's with all the whispering and staring?"

"They're rumors." Alya replied, "When I posted the interview video, I never thought it would be so popular. People from all around Paris reacted and some were negative."

"Well that was days ago." Marinette stated

"Yes, but when some uninvited jerks crashed Alix' party and saw you ans Adrien together, well," Alya frowned a bit then handed her phone to her friend

"'Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Paris' most wanted slut. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a twenty year old student, has been caught on a date with supermodel Adrien Agreste and had landed to some situations with him in a broom closet. The last time everybody had an update on Dupain-Cheng was when Chat Noir, Parisian hero, had announced that he was dating her.'." She furrowed her brows then gave it back to her friend, "Don't let Adrien know this, please."

"Mari, don't worry. Nobody takes this site seriously." Alya admitted

"Yeah but the rumors aren't proving that true. Just don't tell him anything. It's hard enough that we still have to convince Nino. I don't have to deal with this too." She crossed her arms

"Well, how can we expect Paris to understand your situation?" Alya raised a brow

"We didn't want to until the time was right. That was why we were in a separate room instead of the living room." Marinette answered

"Okay, I get it. But you're the one who's taking the hits here and it's only you being destroyed by media. I think it's time you 'break up' with one of them." Alya suggested, "It's an idea, don't get me wrong. But it's the only way you can be with each other."

"It's difficult to choose, okay? I have Adrien during the day and I can't just let everyone in the world see Chat coming over at night." She sighed, "Maybe it's for the best if we just, you know, take a break?"

Alya's eyes went wide, "Oh no. You did not just go there."

Marinette frowned, "I love him and all but it's just not looking up for me this time."

"Well you shouldn't give up because of it!" Alya exclaimed, "It's not fair to either of you, alright? If you love each other then others people won't matter." She huffed and stood up, standing on the marble table, "Hey everyone, listen up!"

All chatter in the cafeteria stopped, all of them now looking at Alya who was so induced with rage.

"I'm Alya Césaire, best friend of Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" She started

And then there were the hushed whispers.

"I want all of you to stop gossiping about my friend! It's not true! It wasn't Adrien Agreste who was in the closet with her, it was Chat Noir! Now I want all of you to shut your dirty mouths and stop calling my friend a slut and a whore!"

She went down her makeshift stage and sat back on her chair, offering Marinette a light smile.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Mari." She said

Marinette nodded and smiled back, wanting to fight back the tears.

•••

Uni was one thing, the real media was another. Chat as Chat wanted to go on a stroll with her right after their classes ended. He offered a walk to the Louvre and the park where they could just talk.

"You…" she paused, hokding his hand tighter, "you didn't happen to read online articles, right?"

"Nope." He replied, popping the p, "They're mostly just fake and I could discern what's real and what's not."

Marinette sighed in relief. So he did not read the article. Thankfully.

"But there was this one thing that I read. It was being sent to me over and over again and I just read it so it'd stop." He added, "I'm surprised you didn't tell me earlier that you're being bashed. You're my girlfriend, you know."

"Technically not." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and failing

"Look, Mari," he faced her, placing his free hand to her chin, "I love you and I don't want you see you getting hurt. They're hurting you and I'd do everything to get that article removed."

Marinette sighed, "I didn't want to tell you because it's just another problem. I don't like the pile adding up."

"Yeah but your name's on the line here. Nobody wants an employee who has over a hundred articles about her and her supposed extra-curricular activities with Adrien Agreste." He replied then pressed a kiss on her forehead, "Marinette I love you. Just this time trust me that we can make it through this."

Marinette smiled sadly, "Alya suggested that I break up with one. I didn't know who to pick."

"I'd prefer Chat over Adrien but it just wouldn't be the same, you know?" He asked, "I want you whether I'm Adrien or I'm Chat. They're just two different sides of the same coin."

"Yeah but it's either that or we break up. For real." She responded, "One or none's our only choice."

He frowned, "Do we have to? I want to be your Chat while at university too, you know?"

Marinette giggled and forced him to rest his forehead on hers, "Don't look now but there's paparazzi behind you and they're going to want an interview."

"They're stupid if they think I'd let you go, Princess." He whispered, "You're mine, remember?"

Their attention from each other broke when a dozen cameras and microphones were forced to them. Marinette looked left and right as did Chat, both being so used to those things already.

"Chat Noir, what do you have to say about the latest article about Marinette?"

"Okay, first off, you all act as if she isn't here. She's here." He put his hand to her waist, pulling her close to him, "Second, Adrien is my friend and it is not true that they're in a relationship."

"There were photographs from that night. How do you find this?"

"I find myself looking pretty hot with the girl." Chat answered smugly, "It was me who was in the closet."

"Sources said that you weren't at the party."

Chat grimaced, "Well your sources suck. Yes I wasn't invited but there's this thing called a party crasher."

"Chat that's too much." Marinette whispered

"Nothing is too much, Princess. They hurt you, I do the payback." He murmured to her ear

"Any words for Adrien?"

"Adrien, no. Paris, yes. I want all of the articles about Marinette and her relationship with Adrien deleted with no trace whatsoever. And I want all radio stations, channels, newspapers, magazines, and online sites that made a statement about that to have a public apology to Marinette Dupain-Cheng who is clearly a victim of bad journalism." He stated, "And if I see even one article about that ever again, I won't hesitate to sue. I mean, I'm Paris' hero, can't I have a peaceful private life?"

The questions kept flying but Chat had already pulled out his baton. He held Marinette tighter, extended his baton, and jumped off, bringing her back to her room.

"I'm sorry for everything, Princess." He frowned, cat ears drooping, "I'm starting to think that I don't deserve you."

"You're a big liar. Of course you deserve me." She hugged him tightly, "Times like these are when I doubt myself if Ideserve you."

"And times like these are when I tell you that yes you do." He replied, "I love you, Mari. I'll do everything for you even if it's getting the moon or the stars. This'll be better soon, I promise."

She nodded then finally let go, "Go on, alley cat. There's still a future physicist in you that can't wait for homework."

He chuckled, "I'll probably be back after homework."

"I would love to sleep early tonight." She pointed out

"Then I'll just come and cuddle with your unconscious body. Easy." He responded, "I'm gonna go now."

Marinette nodded, watching him go off to his own house.

•••

 **See? Two not actually bad words and I regret putting it out there. Also no Nino. Where you at Nino? Also yes this ended on good context yessss.**


	18. Stargazing

**I really thought Stargazing was my chance to redeem myself and be worthy of being a writer of fluff again. I really really thought it would.**

 **•••**

"Kitty cat are you looking at your window right now?" Marinette asked through the phone

 _Yeah, why?_

"The stars look awfully beautiful tonight don't they?" She grinned slightly

 _They sure do._

"You know what else is beautiful?" She questioned

 _What?_

"The dress I made. You should totally come here and see it." She chuckled lightly

 _I'm pretty sure it's beautiful even if I don't see it._

"But I miss you." She murmured, frowning a bit

 _Yeah but physics takes up a lot of my time. I'm not actually the most organized guy in the university._

"I can help you, you know. I did take up physics too." She pointed out

 _Yeah but Princess, my dad's home and he wants to have dinner with me tonight._

"That's really great of him." She smiled slightly, "I still wish you were here though. Here and just relaxing and stuff. We can go stargazing."

 _We can go stargazing right now. I mean, I'm sure we're looking at the same stars._

"Yeah." She breathed, "What do you think of the stars then?"

 _Is… Is this how you do it? I don't actually know how the stargazing thing works._

"You just lay down somewhere grassy or soft and look up and just, I don't know, talk about random things? There's nothing technical about it." Marinette replied

 _Wow this sure is lonely._

"Well you can talk to me."

 _But I don't know what. Normally I'd be teasing and making cat puns and then tease you some more._

"Just be you." She replied, "Surely you can be you with me."

 _If I am me_ ,

He paused then chuckled.

 _Nothing, it's stupid. I shouldn't bother you with my petty problems._

"Minou, I'm your almost girlfriend. I suppose you can tell me anything." Marinette furrowed her brows

 _It's just something silly. Don't think about it. Oh hey dad's ready for dinner. Talk to you later after patrol, okay? You should go eat too._

Marinette sighed, "Yeah okay, I can manage." She bit her lip, "Adrien, if there's a problem, you'll tell me right?"

 _Course I will._

"Okay. I love you." She frowned

 _I love you too._

•••

"Chaton." Ladybug called, sitting near the top of the Eiffel Tower, "You were late tonight."

"Yeah something came up." Chat replied, sitting next to her

"I noticed something about you, Chat." Ladybug stated

"Yeah? What is it?" His ears perked up slightly

"Well you don't call me 'my Lady' anymore and you don't kiss my hand. And there's just no more flirting around." Ladybug chuckled a bit, "What's up with that?"

"I've found a princess." He grinned wide at nothing in particular, a blush threatening on his cheeks

"Wow, is Chat Noir serious about a girl?" Ladybug raised a brow, "But yeah, it's probably the best because I'm also taking care of a really great relationship."

"Really? This is really great. We can talk about them? I don't know." He shrugged

"So you looked glum." She started, "Relationship problems?"

Chat bit his lip then turned to his ex-Lady, "LB can I tell you stuff about me and my princess?"

"Who? Marinette? Of course you can." Ladybug nodded, "And before you ask, no I am not stalking you. I just happened to not live under a rock."

Chat smiled so slightly then dropped it, "I'm just having a really hard time. I love her, don't get me wrong." He sighed

Was he really in the position to give the burden to Ladybug of all people?

"It's really hard to compromise. I mean, people know that she's dating Chat." He continued, "I think it's really affecting her. She even suggested we break up."

"And what did you think about that?" She questioned

"I felt like it was the best thing to break up? I don't know. I don't want to break up with her. She's practically everything I have now." He responded

"So?" She asked, waiting for a response

"So I felt really bad about that. We're not even official yet and there's just everything ruining it. My best friend doesn't believe that I'm Chat, my almost girlfriend is hurting, I can't get a grip on my life-."

"Wait." Her eyes widened, "Did you just say that your best friend doesn't believe that you're Chat? So you mean he _knows_?"

"We had to. Marinette and I were caught in a very not good position. And to prevent cheating claims,"

Ladybug laughed lightly, "Well that is certainly how I would like it not to go. Talk about awkward."

"Talk about our best friends being total parents." He pointed out, laughing as well, "They scolded us and my best friend is still giving me the cold shoulder."

"So," Ladybug said, "you're Adrien, huh?"

"What?" Chat backed away slightly, "What gave you that idea?"

"Look, I told you that I didn't live under a rock, right? Of course I heard the claims that Adrien was caught in a closet with Marinette. It didn't take long enough to put the pieces together." She answered

Chat sighed, "You caught me. That was really clever though."

"Thanks, I try." She mock bowed, "Anyway, I think we should skip patrol tonight. It's fairly quiet and I think you should talk to Marinette. Don't let her go to sleep upset, okay?"

"I never thought the woman I once fantasized about will give me relationship advice about the woman I now love." He laughed lightly

"What can I say? A designer and a model does look good together." She replied, "I'm gonna go now, Chaton. Take my advice, it'll do both of you good."

Chat nodded and watched as Ladybug leapt away. He sighed, watching the stars which Marinette was most likely watching too. Ladybug had been really helpful. Maybe it would work out between the two of them. Yeah. It would.

•••

Marinette was sleeping on her bed once Chat decided to barge in the room. He did not bother to turn the lights on, relying on his heightened senses. He sat on the floor where Marinette was facing. He watched as she slept so soundly but could not help but notice the tear stained that decorated her face.

"Why were you crying, Princess?" He whispered, wiping the trails

The door opened slightly and in came Alya with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in hand. She saw the two and placed the food on Marinette's bedside table.

"She deserves so much better." Alya sighed, "Not that I'm talking about you, Adrien. I was talking about how other people treat her."

Chat nodded in agreement, "She suggested we break up."

"And you did?"

"I can't imagine doing that to her." He frowned, his lower lip starting to tremble, "I've come so far for her. I'm never backing out."

"For a black cat, Mari's really lucky with you." Alya stated, "I'm still trying to convince Nino that you're Chat and he's letting up. He'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks." He smiled at her

"You should probably go home and rest. Early day tomorrow." Alya told him

Chat sighed, not wanting to waste his former Lady's suggestion but also not wanting to wake Marinette from her sleep. He stood up and placed a kiss on Marinette's forehead, earning a low grumble and a shifting from the girl.

"Goodnight, Princess." He whispered, "Night, Alya."

"Night. Take the safest route home, okay? I don't want this girl worrying when she wakes up and finds out that you're not fine." Alya noted

Chat chuckled then exited the room to back to his own.

•••

 **Wow this is just getting sadder and sadder. I thought they were really going stargazing but Mari was already sleeping.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **No I don't take full control of the story. Whatever happens happens here so I don't have a plot and an official ending soooo**.


	19. Eavesdropping

"I just," there was a sigh, "I don't know how to, Adrien."

"Shh. Alya has people over."

"Right, sorry, Chat."

"It's fine. But don't you think that it's maybe not for the best if we stay away from each other? Look, I talked with Ladybug last night and she gave me really good advice. Princess I want to keep you."

"But it's taking a toll on both of us, Chat. I can see it. Maybe this was the wrong time."

There was a sniff or two, "Unrequited love sucks."

"Chat it's not unrequited. I love you too it's just that it's so difficult to keep up. I think even Nino doesn't like this."

All conversations stopped. There was the sound of feet pattering against the hardwood floor then the door opened, revealing a superhero at the door.

"I knew someone was eavesdropping." He sighed, "Nino, look, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I-I don't mind." Nino muttered, rubbing at his nape

"So what was it you wanted?" Chat asked

"Alya wanted to, um, invite Marinette to go to the kitchen for lunch, and, uh,"

"You didn't bother because you heard us talking?" Chat tilted his head to the right

"Yeah." Nino sighed, "Dude I am so sorry I didn't believe you."

Chat smiled and nodded, pulling him in and closing the door, "So you believe me now! Finally!"

"Yeah I wish I did even before so I had time to celebrate with my superhero best friend." Nino grinned

"Wait!" Marinette looked at the two with a wide smile, "You finally believe that Adrien's Chat?"

He nodded, "So this is what it feels like when your best friend's Chat Noir. So Mari, are you Ladybug? Cause it would make sense if Chat and Ladybug dated."

"Psh. Me? Ladybug? More like Lady clumsy." Marinette waved him off

"So were you guys fighting or-."

"No! No we're not." Marinette interrupted

"So what were you talking about?" Nino asked

Chat sighed and sat down next to Marinette on her bed, cat ears drooping, "Mari was suggesting that we should break up, you know? Until we sort things out."

"Whoa but you two look cute together. Do you know how long we've been trying to set you up?" Nino raised a brow

"He doesn't need to know, Nino." Marinette stated quickly

"How long, Princess?"

"Since your first year in public school." She blushed

"Ah." Chat nodded, "I wondered why we were always left alone by Alya and Nino."

"Yeah, and to this day, I still haven't forgiven them for that." Marinette chuckled, "See? This is why I'm having a hard time breaking up. We just-. All the time, it makes me feel good. You make me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world! You make me feel so great that I never want you not around."

Alya burst in through the door, "Nino I've been waiting for-."

"Oh." She uttered, "So you took my advice?"

"I'm trying but Marinette wants to cool off." Chat frowned, grabbing Marinette's hand and not wanting to let it go

"Mari what is wrong with you?" Alya exclaimed, marching towards her friend, grabbing her arm, and dragging her out of the room

The two guys watched as Alya did so in silence.

"Talk about dominance." Chat piped up with a snicker directed towards Nino

"If you weren't Chat Noir, I might have possibly killed you already." Nino deadpanned

•••

"What are you thinking, breaking up with Chat. You've been waiting for so long." Alya said as she shoved a cup of juice in her friend's hand

"It's so difficult, you know? Everything? And I feel like he doesn't like me." She muttered

 _Okay that is totally a lie. He loves me so much that he even stopped flirting with Ladybug._

"I'm pretty sure he does. With a guy, you can only be sure if he tells you directly." Alya replied, "And besides, a guy who doesn't like you won't go to your room at nearly midnight just to wipe your tears."

Marinette frowned and sighed, "I don't know."

"You're stressed right now. Please don't make decisions when you're stressed." Alya said

Marinette smiled lightly, "Yeah I'll try. Thanks for, you know, the talk."

"Oh? This? Yeah, Chat's eavesdropping right now and he'd probably do me favors if I do this." Alya chuckled

"No I'm not!" Chat yelled from upstairs

"Okay those cat ears are really something I can borrow." Alya snickered, "But seriously, I'll do just about _anything_ for you, girl."

Marinette chuckled then the two made their way upstairs. Alya dragged Nino out of the room, telling him that they should give the two privacy to talk.

"I'm sorry I ever wanted to break up with you." Marinette murmured, cuddling in to Chat's chest

He pulled her closer and smiled, "It's normal, I guess. But I'm glad you're staying, Princess." He kissed the top of her head, "I promise that I love you and I will _always_ love you."

"But there's so much you don't know about me." Marinette stated

"Like?"

"Like I stole your phone once to delete an embarrasing voicemail I sent you." She chuckled, "But I gave it back. Well, more like put it in your bag."

He laughed, "I think I still remember this. What exactly did you say?"

"I called you hot stuff." She grumbled

He laughed again, "That is totally not embarrasing."

"It is for fifteen year old me I guess." She shrugged

•••

 **I'm just really happy that this isn't angsty like?**

 **Also I plan on changing the chapter titles after Marichat May and the titles will be based off the comments and reviews by the readers and some are from my own opinions. I have some already, some are being formulated. It's most likely a gift for the people who are going to read when the thing's complete**.

 **Oh! And to the anon who asked what the two words are in Paparazzi, it's slut and whore. Ofc I use these words with my mouth but not with my fingers that's why it was one of the worst words that I had ever put in my stories.**


	20. 3 am Talks

**Aaaah! I'm here! Sprinkling you with happiness and fluff and Marichat contentment which is written under 40 minutes! This chapter! The fluff is strong with this one.**

 **•••**

It was three in the morning and all Marinette could hear was the sound of the raindrops knocking on her window and roof and the pair of silent breathing. It was so simple, so light. But it satisfied her to no end. It was hard to find a guy who actually cared these days, but a guy who was willing to stay with a girl who had nothing compared to what he had? As rare as an Aurora Borealis at the Equator. Or maybe as rare as a snow donut. Yeah. A guy like that was as rare as snow donuts.

But she was a lucky one, having to get a guy just like that. She had absolutely nothing compared to Adrien Agreste who also happened to be Chat Noir. Well, she had a little upper hand on Chat, she was stronger, she always claimed that. But financially? No. Physically? Oh it was adream to be as good looking as Adrien and as so darn hot as Chat. Everything else? He was Adrien Agreste, who could compete with that?

But he was there, still transformed as the superhero since the people were still there, stranded since the rain started pouring heavily since midnight. He was on her bed, right arm sprawled to her side as she rested on his chest, happy to hear the calming thump of his heart beating against her ear. He paid no mind to her that Marinette was sure that he was asleep. Well he was absurd if he was awake at three. He was not an artist who happened to have the same sleeping patterns as her.

"Princess you still awake?" He whispered

Okay rephrase that. He was absurd because he is awake at three.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked weakly, snaking her arm to lay across his stomach, "You should be sleeping, alley cat."

"I could say the same thing to you." He pointed out

Marinette chuckled a bit, the vibrations from her throat sending tingles to Chat's body.

"I'm used to this, minou. This is my usual designing time." She reasoned, "Three am is definitely created for artists."

"I can agree." He responded, "But you should seriously go to sleep."

How can she? Her mind was racing with thoughts since they got in that position four hours ago. Her mind was asking her questions about her and Chat. He clearly did not deserve a girl like her. A girl who was lying and having secrets to her almost boyfriend. She wanted to call him her boyfriend, to be honest, right then and there, and smother him with "I love you"s until both her mind and mouth was occupied with the thought. She wanted to force ir all out. But how can she? She was hiding being Ladybug from him. It was, most likely, the only thing that could save them from all the pain and hardships.

Did she trust him? Yes. Did she know that he would keep it as a secret? Yes. Did she know that it would do him harm if anybody else knew that he knew who Ladybug was? Definitely.

That was why she could never tell him about her superhero identity. It would make him confused. She had been hanging onto the last string of hope here and she was not about to cut it off.

"Is there something in your mind? You can talk about it. You seem… busy." He started

"Oh yeah that, no I was just thinking about homework." She lied, oh how she hated lying.

"Homework? Princess classes ended yesterday." He told her, "You passed your last final project, remember? The dress?"

"Yeah. Right." She muttered

Wow her lying skills were terrible now. What happened to it?

"There's something bugging you, Princess. Tell me, please, so we can fix it." He put his arm at her back, rubbing it lightly

"I can't tell you, Chat. I just can't." She responded

"So whatever happened to no secrets? Look, don't even think that I'm Chat Noir. Think that I'm Adrien Agreste. Think that I'm your best friend in the whole wide world whom you'd keeo no secrets to." He suggested

"This… this secret. It's really big. I don't want you to hurt from it." She bit her lip before she could say anything more

"What was that, best friend? You're willing to let your _best friend_ know about your problems? Well that's fine." He said

She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting green and instantly turning her heart into a puddle. He could always pull the best reactions from her anytime, anywhere, in any given situation.

"I-If you're my best friend," she sighed, "you'd give me the privacy I want."

"Princess, I'm done with the secrets. Okay, if you don't want to, I'll go first. I miss my mother so badly. My father still treats me like his employee. Nathalie could care less these days. My physics professors are _killing_ me. I am basically flunking in my subjects." He took a deep breath, "I love you so much that I want to be your boyfriend but I want to give you the freedom you deserve."

Marinette frowned then pecked his lips once. She pulled away and sighed, "I'm having a hard time keeping up with my job at the boutique. I overheard my co-workers talking about how I'm going to be jobless by the end of the month. I don't know how I can find another job too pay for the rent _and_ university. I feel like my professors aren't trying hard enough for me. I feel that maybe I'll be unemployed and an undergraduate for the rest of my lonely, miserably life." She shook her head, "I'm-. My own partner doesn't have a clue what I've been up to." Chat furrowed his brows at this, "My best friend is getting suspicious about my sudden disappearances at night. I-." She closed her eyes shut, "I can't do this, Chat! I can't tell you!"

"Wait, your partner? Sudden disappearances at night?" He asked, "Princess what have you been up to?"

She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm scared that my almost boyfriend will hate me once he figures out my secret. Chat I'm _scared_!"

He pulled her closer, petting her hair and letting her nuzzle to his neck. She gripped whatever she could from his chest, which was basically nothing, as she tried to steady her breath and heartbeat. She practiced this for so many times and it had been so easy. Who knew this would be hard? Maybe this was why Chat never wanted to tell her his identity.

"I feel like this has happened already." He spoke, "Only it was me with the secret. You remember what you did back then when I was in the exact same place as you?"

"Mm?"

"You never let me down. You never showed that you were disappointed when you figured out who I was. Princess, I'd do the same. Please." He continued, "Trust me on this. I won't hate you or hurt you. I can never do that."

Marinette closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm Ladybug."

Chat's eyes went wide as he stared at her ceiling filled with glow-in-the-dark stars. He stopped petting her hair and almost stopped breathing if only he did not need it. His mouth hung open and he did not know what to say.

"W-What?" He said finally after an eternity of letting her wait in her suffering silence, "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm Ladybug." She repeated, now with more strength in her voice

So his ears did not make that up. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. Ladybug was his Lady. Marinette was his Princess. No wonder he took falling out of love with Ladybug so lightly. It was because he was falling in love with Marinette. Who was Ladybug, his Lady.

He grinned so wide that he was sure his face would be ripped into two, "You're not joking?"

Marinette winced at his sudden strong tone, "N-No."

"You're Ladybug!" He grinned wide, "Yes you're Ladybug! You're not lying! You're Ladybug! I fell in love with Ladybug's civilian self! This is so precious."

"So-."

"'So', what? Princess you're my Lady!" He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head, "Oh gosh I'm the luckiest bad luck in the world right now!"

"You're not mad?" She asked, meeting with his eyes again

"Why should I be? We should have a party, Prin-, my La, my Princess!" He replied, "I'm so glad we had this talk!"

Marinette sighed in relief. She felt so light. She felt so satisfied. Now Chat knew that she was Ladybug. Now Adrien knew that she was Ladybug. Now he knew that he was loving the two sides of Marinette. Now he knew that he had the best of both worlds. Now…

Marinette frowned in dread.

Now he could make puns with both sides of her.

Oh no.

•••

 **Okay wow yay! I'm so happy!**

 **Also teN POINTS TO CAT SON!**


	21. The Chat Noir Doll

Chat had decided that it was the best if he stayed over at Marinette's for the whole weekend, claiming that he had another nightmare and that he wanted to keep her safe.

Marinette was clearly not believing the alibi, but hey, how else would you want to spend your first weekend of summer?

"My Princess," he called, "you awake yet?"

"It's eight. Let me sleep in." Marinette groggily responded as she snuggled closer to his body

Honestly, Marinette could never understand why this boy was in his superhero form when the doors were clearly locked. But she did not mind it one bit, having been alright with him fully clothed than give him the opportunity to have his clothes removed. Chat was… touchy, in a way, having found his hands on her waist and hips several times throughout the night.

"My arm's dying, my Princess." He frowned, "What a cat-astrophe."

"Well, how un-fur-tunate." Marinette grumbled

Chat's eyes went wide and, after a little while, Marinette looked up at him with a confused look.

"Did I just-."

"Princess!" He grinned wide, "That sounds like mew-sic to my ears! Do it again! I'm so purr-oud!"

Marinette groaned and turned around, "Nope. I am not having this."

"I like the new cat-titude, Princess. Tail me more paw-lease!" He grinned wide, hugging her from behind

Marinette grabbed a pillow underneath her and planted it on Chat's face.

"Don't start." She whispered

Chat, still laughing, just decided to start the day at that. He sat down and made his way to the bathroom, intent on detransforming and taking a quick bath. He walked out as Adrien and went over to the corner Marinette had dubbed as the 'creativity corner'. He sat down on the ground and started rummaging through the huge pink chest, making sure that he would make a lot of noise to get Marinette to wake up and make more cat puns.

"Stop making too much noise, minou. I'm sleeping." Marinette whined

"Okay but people who are asleep do not talk." Chat reasoned

"They do." Marinette replied

Chat gave a low chuckle and finally decided to let his princess sleep in. He was about to close ths chest when he saw a small black figure in it. He pulled it out and saw a familiar looking face. He jumped up and ran to the bed.

"Princess." He grinned, poking her back with the doll's arm, "Wakey wakey. Doll Chat Noir wants to talk."

"Doll Chat Noir?" She furrowed her brows and turned around, seeing Adrien with the Chat Noir doll she used for Manon before

Marinette blushed and tugged it from his hand, "Gimme that."

She turned around and tucked it safely between her arms. He tried pulling it from her to no success. After that, he just placed his chin on her arm and pouted.

"Can I have my doll now?" He asked

Marinette flinched and hugged the doll tighter. There wasno way he was going to get that and about it. There was just absolutely no way.

"No." She replied

"Pawlease? I'll give you anything in exchange for that. A kiss or two, maybe?" He offered

She turned to him and he laid back down beside her, "Hm, that seems like a good offer."

"I know, right?" He smiled

Marinette grabbed his chin, pulled him in for a kiss and went back to her side of the bed.

"Now it's not." She stuck her tongue out

"You thief!" He yelled with a grin, "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Quite literally." Marinette pointed out

He grabbed her hand with the doll and pulled it from her, "Come on, Princess. Share please!"

"No!" She turned and laid on her stomach, the doll still in her hand under her chest, "No I am not letting you have this doll."

"But why?" He asked, still fidgeting with her arm

"Because you're going to flirt with me with both Adrienand Chat Noir at the same time. My heart cannot take that." She shook her head no

"Pft. That's it, my Princess?" He raised a brow, sitting down, "I promise I won't."

Marinette turned to him and frowned, giving him the doll, "If that happens-."

Adrien smirked triumphantly, "Princess you're Ladybug and you can probably throw me off this building right now. Do you really think I'd do that?"

•••

"I am paw-sitive that you are good looking, Princess." Adrien said in a small voice

He winked over at Marinette who looked so done.

"Hey, Princess. You gotta choose. It's either me or him." He said, "But before you make that decision, I want to tell you how beautiful you and I look together."

Marinette groaned and laid down on her bed. It had been thirty minutes since she gave him the doll. Of course she could not help but blush at some of his words both as Adrien and Chat. He just had this way of making her want more.

Was she ever going to admit that to Chat's face? No. No she was not.

•••

 **Softly gasps. Where is this going? Also sin day is less than a week to go! Prepare for the chocolate, lingerie, and so many winks. #NoRegrest ;)**


	22. Secrets

"So when are we gonna tell them?" Chat asked as he walked to and from the table and cupboard, "I mean, they had a really hard time taking in about us."

Marinette shrugged, taking another spoonful of cereal to her mouth, "Dunno. Alya would really be mad at me. You know, she's trying so hard to find out who she is."

"Good point but so was Nino and I'm pretty sure Nino would be the one who accepts this so easily." Chat nodded

Marinette nodded in agreement, "Anyway, what's with the costume?"

"Costume? Oh the suit? Nothing I just felt like it." He winked at her, "Why? You want golden boy or the one in the leather suit?"

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully as Chat sat down next to her.

"Why did I ever think that you're cool?" She laughed lightly

"Hey, I _am_ cool." He stuck his tongue out

"Really, Chat?" She raised her brows, " _Really_?"

"Of course I am. Want me to prove to you how cool I am?" He smirked

"Nah, I've seen enough to prove that you're a huge dork." She chuckled

"I will only accept that if you become my dork too." He responded

"Agreed, your royal dorkiness." She bowed dramatically

"Well, your dorkiness, shall we make sure that the whole world knows of their dorky rulers?" He asked

"Yes, yes we shall." She replied

The two burst into laughter, having to lean on to each other for support. Once Chat felt Marinette's body beside his, he could not help but blush as the thought finally got through his thick head. This girl beside him was Ladybug. This girl who was spending so much of her life with him was Ladybug. This girl who was loving him so much was Ladybug. The same Ladybug that he had been pining on for _years_. The same Ladybug who showed absolutely no interest in him. And she was also the same girl whom he learned to love. The same adorable girl who was absolute perfection that he was curious as to why he did not notice her before.

She was right there in front of her in the face of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and dare he say, the person who he saw his future with.

Any future without this girl was devastating and now that she was Ladybug, well, any future without her was not possible.

He knew that she was flawed. He knew that she had her weaknesses and so many wrongs in her life but who cared anyway? He loved this girl so much and that was what mattered.

His smile dissipated as he turned to her after a while.

"Hey, Mari." He started

"Yes, Chat?" She responded, picking up the new serious tone in his voice

"You're," he looked at her eyes, "you're Ladybug and-." He cleared his throat, "You're not going to replace me now are you?"

Marinette furrowed her brows, "Now why would you think that?"

"Cause, cause you're Ladybug and Ladybug can do _way_ better than Adrien Agreste." He frowned in realization

She was too good for him.

"But Marinette can do better than Adrien." She shrugged, "I guess we're even."

"No, no, you're Ladybug." He pointed at her

"And you're Chat Noir." She stated

"But that's a different thought."

"Like how Adrien and Marinette are different." She smiled weakly at him, "But that didn't stop me from loving you either way. I've been Ladybug for so long, do you really think Chat's nothing compared to her?"

"Kinda-."

"That wasn't a question." She interrupted, "If you think that Ladybug is too good to be true to Chat, then I think that Adrien is to Marinette. But that's fine because we're working it all out." She planted a kiss on his forehead, "If you don't think that LB is to Chat, and I don't think that Adrien is to Marinette, then maybe Chat is to Marinette. And then it could work out."

He smiled weakly and nodded. Well that was out of the way, thank goodness. But there was still one thing.

He raised a brow, "So how are we gonna tell them about LB again?"

"Tell whom about what?"

•••

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	23. Revelations

"Tell whom about what?"

The couple froze then turned to the door, seeing Alya rubbing her eyes.

"What were you talking about?" She yawned

Chat shook his head no frantically, "Nothing."

"What's with the get up?" Alya asked as she walked over to the cupboard to grab her bowl and went to the table

"Felt like it." Chat answered

Alya nodded and both Marinette and Chat sighed in relief. They still had one more day to live. Good.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Nino, those two are up to something." Alya said as she peeked through the bushes, watching their friends and their 'lowkey' bench date

"Babe, don't you think that you're, I dunno, a little bit overreacting? What's there to hide? It's Adrien and Marinette, they don't hide anything." Nino shrugged

"Could you have told me that a few days ago when Adrien said that he's Chat?" She raised a brow

Nino fell silent.

"Exactly."

He sighed, "Maybe they're _not_ up to something this time. Look, I'll text Adrien and we'll get an answer."

He pulled his phone out and sent a text over to his friend.

 _ **Nino:** hey bro u wud tel me if u hve a scret right?_

Alya and Nino watched as the text was received over to Adrien's phone. The blond frowned slightly then showed his phone over to Marinette. She frowned too then looked up at him.

"You think they're on to us?" Adrien asked

Marinette nodded in response, "But I don't know how we'd tell them. I mean, they're our friends. They're supposed to know and understand but,"

Adrien sighed and patted her back, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead to comfort her, "Hey, it's gonna be alright. I mean, we're twenty now, maybe we could get a job or something to prove to them that we _are_ responsible."

"But isn't, you know, enough responsibility?" Marinette raised a brow

"It is but we had to get used to it _and_ a job soon, right?" He smiled slightly

"So we'd tell them the first chance we get?" Marinette looked uncertain

"We'd tell them the first chance you feel ready." Adrien responded

Marinette smiled slightly, "Let's do it then."

Alya griped onto the grass and turned to her boyfriend, "You don't think."

"There is no way." He replied, just as flabbergasted

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath as she stood outside the door of their apartment. She turned to the guy standing next to her who offered a small smile.

"It's gonna be okay." He stated

Marinette nodded and opened the doors. She entered and found out that the lights were off, which was odd for an on-the-go journalist like Alya. Suddenly, the lights went back on and she saw the pink and baby blue balloons floating to the ceiling with a huge white banner with "Congratulations!" written on it. She furrowed her brows at their two friends who looked so giddily at them.

"Uh," she started

"Congratulations, Mari!" Alya hugged her, "Don't worry about tell it to us. We know and we accept it."

"I just cannot believe you didn't let me know, dude." Nino patted Adrien's back

The blond closed the door and raised a brow at the other couple, "What do you mean by 'Congratulations'?"

"Pft. As if we don't know." Alya chuckled

"What _exactly_ do you know, Alya?" Marinette asked

"The baby." Marinette's and Adrien's eyes widened, "We know that you're pregnant, not intended I presume, but you're going to be such perfect parents!"

"This, uh, this could've been really cool." Marinette replied

Alya raised a brow.

"If I was pregnant." Marinette deadpanned, "Where did you even get that?"

"We were sort of spying on you at the park." Nino answered, "So she's _not_ -."

"No she's not." Adrien chuckled then put an arm around Marinette's shoulder. He turned to her and wiggled his eyebrows, "But we could make that true. Ain't that right, Bugaboo?"

Marinette planted her palm to his face, "Okay you're clearly misunderstanding this. I'm not pregnant, nor have anything happened to us."

"Yet!" Adrien pointed out

"So what are you hiding? Why can't you just tell us? We'd understand." Alya exclaimed, "I promise I won't go angry at you or at Adrien."

"That's, that promise is hard to keep Alya." Marinette muttered

"Look, you're my best friend. You can be hiding literally everything but I'm not gonna judge." Alya shook her head no

Marinette sighed, "Fine. I'm," she gulped, "why is this so difficult?! I'm Ladybug, alright? I didn't want to tell you because security issues or whatever."

Alya stood dumbfounded at her friend. She poked Marinette once and winced. She turned to Nino and said with all seriousness, "I just touched Ladybug's civilian form."

"Seriously, Alya?" Marinette groaned

"Well what did you want? This is better than knowing you're pregnant!" She grinned wide

"Which I am certainly not."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Alya waved her off, "You have to give me exclusive interviews!" She gasped, "Wait! Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating!"

Marinette nodded.

"Did you know before you started dating?" Alya asked Adrien

"Not a clue. It was just last night." Adrien answered

Alya vibrated in her spot, "This is seriously the best day ever!"

* * *

 **Gotta give Alya her wishes sometime~**


	24. Without the Mask

Alya was already buzzing with excitement as she and Nino waited in the living room. It had been about a week since the big secret was revealed. Yes Alya was bummed out that she was not going to be a godmother soon and that the plans for a baby shower was ruined, but her best friend was Ladybug and that was upper in her list just a little bit.

"Can you imagine? In a few years, Ladybug and Chat Noir will have their own superhero children!" Alya squealed, grabbing her boyfriend's arm, "And I'm going to be the godmother because Ladybug is my best friend!"

"Okay, babe, okay. I'm pretty sure the world knows that now." Nino chuckled

"Hey, I swore to them that I will never go on a 'who's Ladybug?' search ever again." Alya grumbled, "And besides, aren't you excited that you'll have superhero godchildren? I mean, think about their superpowers! Do they have Ladybug's or do they have Chat Noir or or they have both powers?"

"I dunno, maybe none." Marinette answered as she went out of her room, Adrien in tow, "I really don't want my kids for superhero life."

"Yeah it's super hard." Adrien nodded, "So since we're nottalking about our future family, can we just go? Mari and I have something big planned."

"Can you tell us?" Alya grinned

"Yeah but it won't be a surprise then. We want it as a surprise." Marinette replied, "Now let's go! Long day!"

Alya sighed but nodded, following the couple out the door. There at the park, Alya and Nino had already sat at a bench opposite Marinette's and Adrien's.

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat." He told Marinette

She gave a thumbs up and watched Alya's and Nino's reactions as Adrien left.

"What?" Alya mouthed to Marinette

She held up an index figure and turned to the left where Chat was, panting and running. He sat down next to Marinette who had changed her mood already.

"I'm here, Princess." He said, giving Marinette a peck on the cheek but Marinette turning away from him

He frowned, "Princess?"

Marinette could spot people taking photos and videos of them. Those who were just merely watching showed shock.

"This is," Marinette sighed then turned to Chat, "I don't know what this is anymore, Chat?"

He held her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Please tell me that this is a joke, Princess."

"No it's not!" Marinette yelled, "I'm tired of trying to fix everything, Chat."

Chat hugged Marinette tightly, pulling her close, "Please just give me one last chance."

"I remember you telling me that over and over again." Marinette shook her head, "I can't. I'm sorry."

Chat nodded, still holding her tight, "I can't do anything about it now, can't I?"

"Chat it's not you-."

"But it is me." He pulled her out of the hug, still holding her arms, and gasped when he saw her crying, "Princess?"

She shook her head, "I'm really really sorry."

He closed his eyes and pulled her chin close.

"Chat! No! Please!" She yelled

Chat was taken aback, holding her still as she tried to free from his grasp.

"I told you, it's not you! The problem's me, Chat. I'm-. I really can't do this." She explained

Chat sighed and nodded, "I-. I understand."

He stood up but Marinette grasped his hand the last second. She bit her lip then let go reluctantly befote Chat jumped out of the scene with his baton. Marinette rested her back against the back of the bench and looked at the ground. Alya stood up and ran to her friend.

"Wait, I don't understand." She spoke

Marinette shook her head, eyes searching the ground for answers, "I-."

"Was that your surprise?" She whispered, "What the heck were you two thinking?"

Marinette closed her eyes then stood up, "I wasn't."

She made her way back to their apartment, Nino and Alya lagging behind. The worried couple asked Marinette questions but the girl kept quiet, making her way to her room all the while.

Marinette slammed the door shut to her room and plopped down on her bed. Alya and Nino burst in and stopped a few ways from the bed.

"What were you two thinking?" Alya exclaimed

Marinette shrugged then put her left hand to a fist and fistbumped with the one blond in the room, sitting next to her, "Bien joué!"

"What is this? I do not understand!" Alya asked

Marinette chuckled, "I was convincing."

Adrien smiled then wiped a stray tear from Marinette's cheek, "I agree to that. I mean, I was really worried when you started crying."

Nino raised his brows, "So you mean-."

"It was all an act." Adrien grinned, "Now, we can date each other without the mask too."

"And you didn't tell us why?"

"So the results and reactions are genuine." Marinette answered, "In fact, this will all be in the mainstream media, in about five minutes, start to trend because of Chat in an hour and the people will probably forget about it in five to seven days."

"Of course there's the probability that people will start to hate you." Adrien frowned

"Yeah, I feel like Max was right about that." Marinette nodded, "But I can be with you at school and during patrols. It's basically a win-win situation."

She turned to their two slack-jawed friends standing near the foot of the bed.

"So yeah, we broke up to be together." Adrien grinned

"All his idea." Marinette pointed at Adrien


	25. Minion Marinette

It was not much of a hard akuma, to be honest. That was why Ladybug and Chat Noir were confused by the outcome of the battle. Brainpower was, of course, strong, but they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, they were stronger.

"Chat, I think that akuma's in his raygun." She told the boy as he dodged another shot directed at him

"Quick thinking, my Lady." He grinned and started to run towards the akumatized civilian, only to be stopped when Ladybug had pulled on his tail

"You're not going to jump directly at him, right?" She asked, "He can make you his minion. You know that that doesn't end well."

Chat nodded, "Yes. Now come on, akuma!"

Ladybug smiled slightly then let go of him, both running to the villain to purify him. It had taken quite an amount of time to faze him, and they were far from defeating it.

"Chat, you get the back and I go front!" Ladybug yelled

Chat nodded, following his Lady's decision. Ladybug jumped down from a building and, which was supposed to be a perfect fall to the head which would make him fall to the ground turned to disastrous results. While she was in the air, a civilian from nearby yelled "Go Ladybug!". This caused the villain to look up and shoot her.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled, running to her and shaking her

But the spotted hero just stood up and turned to the villain, her eyes now pure white.

"Get him!" The man growled

Ladybug turned to Chat, pulled out her yoyo and started hitting him with it.

"What's wrong, LB?" He asked as he tried to dodge her attacks

She answered with another batch of attacks. She ran to him and started kicking and punching him. He avoided with some and his body collided with some.

"I'm sorry." He said as he grabbed the yoyo that was on his way

He ran around her over and over again, tying her with her own weapon. He ran to the nearest streetlamp and tied her to it, him still holding his end of the yoyo.

"It's for your own good." He said then tossed the yoyo to Alya who had disobeyed their orders again of staying away from battles

They were going to have a really long talk with her again.

He ran to the villain, trying not to get hit by the ray gun. He backflipped a dozen times and a few times, he found himself hitting the wall or a lamppost. He finally reached the akuma and it was a battle of who had the better grasp on the object.

"Cataclysm!"

He pressed his right hand to the object, careful to not touch the villain or himself. The metal raygun corroded and a butterfly emerged from it.

"Ladybug, your…" he paused, seeing her struggling in her little prison, her eyes still white, "Ladybug?"

He went over to her and grabbed her cheeks. She snarled at her, trying to kick him.

"The akuma's going away. Snap out of it, Ladybug." He told her, "Come on, Mari. Tikki, I know you're in there, please help her."

He waited for a while, watching as the butterfly flutter about nearby. He grabbed the yoyo from Alya and shot her a glare.

"Get her earrings. It might be the only way." She suggested

"But I'll risk her identity." He replied

"Come on, I'll help you." Alya stated

Then went back to their friend and carried her to an empty alley. Alya held Ladybug in place as Chat removed her earrings. Tikki popped out, tired, landing instantly on Chat's palm.

"You haven't purified the akuma yet." She said to the hero

"I know but I need Marinette for that." Chat replied

He looked at the girl who looked ready to pass out.

"What happened?" She asked

"You were controlled. Come on, the akuma's still out." Chat replied instantly

The two muttered apologies to Tikki as Marinette wore the earrings again.

"Tikki, really sorry but, transform me!"

And that was how, for the next hour, the two heroes jumped over Paris in search of the akuma. Some time later, Ladybug had purified the akuma and they went home, well to Marinette's apartment, with their tired kwamis to feed.


	26. Angry Kiss

"You," Adrien started, sighing just after their kwamis left to fend off their own

He took a look behind him and saw the girl sitting on her bed staring at him. He broke their gazes and trained his eyes to the window where he could watch the rain.

"you shouldn't have done that." He continued

"What?" Marinette raised a brow

"You shouldn't have done that." He repeated, "You shouldn't have jumped above Brainpower. You knew how strong he was and you just jumped above him."

"I had to, Adrien. We're superheroes, remember? We save the day? Ladybug and Chat Noir, forgot them?" Marinette asked

"Mari, I know that we're supposed to save Paris but who's going to save _you_ if anything happens?" He questioned then turned to her, "Look, this sounds ridiculous but I care about you, alright? I was scared that you got hit. Think about yourself sometime. You're not just Ladybug, you're Marinette too."

Marinette furrowed her brows, "So what's the problem? Yes I'm Marinette and yes I'm Ladybug. I know that you care about me but I also know that I should care about my city. Adrien, he was causing so much destruction, did you want people to die?"

"No! I didn't want people dying and I didn't want you to die because of your stupid decisions of jumping on a villain that could so much as throw you somewhere that would get you killed!" He responded abruptly

"Where is all this coming from, Adrien?" Marinette asked, "You were fine just a minute ago!"

"Like you earlier and I wasn't questioning you why you did that?" He glared at her, "You think you have do this all by yourself? Well, wake up, you have me too, Ladybug. You have me to rely on and not watch you jump to dangerous situations!"

"Well why don't you tell yourself that whenever you do that?" Marinette snarked, "You act like you do that all the time as Chat, you act like I don't worry about you dying anytime during battle! Newsflash, Chat, you don't have nine lives!"

Adrien grumbled and stood from his seat. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Talk to me again when you get things straight. When you're not stubborn enough to understand what I want to tell you." He exited the room and shut the door with a loud thud

"How dare you, Adrien!" He could hear Marinette yelling not so pretty words from inside the room

He huffed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Plagg most definitely would be. And he was there. Unfortunately, there was also someone else.

He sighed, "You know, Plagg, there's a reason why I hid you for so long."

The kwami shrugged, "What's the point? She's bound to meet us soon. And besides, she gives a considerate amount of cheese unlike someone I know."

"I'm not in the mood." He grumbled then turned to the girl, "Sorry, but Plagg and I have to go, Alya."

"Uh," Alya started, "I heard everything."

"I figured." He replied

"It's… normal, I guess. To fight." She replied, "I mean, my parents fight, Nino and I fight, everybodt fights."

Adrien nodded, looking at the ground, "I just don't get it." He looked back up at her, "She doesn't listen and understand that I was scared for her."

"She knows, Adrien. This is Marinette we're talking about, she understands." Alya responded, "Maybe that's just how she is. I mean, she's a superhero and all."

Adrien raised a brow.

"Not saying that you're not a superhero too but she just wants to get it done, the job I mean. Brainpower was such a pain. And besides, she didn't give out her position, she didn't mean to be seen by the man." Alya shrugged, "So what if she sacrifices her self a few times."

"She jumped in a T-rex's mouth." He stated

"And you let yourself get hit by the Dark Cupid's arrow." Alya retorted, "But did you hear her complaining?"

"Actually-."

"Don't answer that." Alya interrupted, "Point is, you're both irrational and you have to settle this when you're not mad. Anger resolves absolutely nothing."

•••

It had been past midnight when he arrived via her window as Chat Noir. It was risky but this was his Lady, he would risk even his life for her. She was sitting at her sewing corner with the light only on that table.

"I know you're there." Marinette stated, not turning around, "I'm not exactly in the mood to talk."

He furrowed his brows and walked to her, turning her chair around.

"Hey! I was doing a project!" She glared at him, anger resurfacing

"I don't care. If you don't think that we're not talking, then tough luck, we're talking. I'm not letting you go to sleep angry again." He replied, holding the sides of the back of the chair to hold her in place

"Chat, I'm telling you," she poked his chest, "I'm busy."

Adrien glared at her then pressed his lips against hers quite roughly but not much, enough just to show her who was really in charge at that moment. He pulled away after a while with her still a bit breathless.

"And like I told you, I don't care. Come on, Mari, just please understand that I'm so concerned about you. You know what, don't think that I'm your boyfriend right now. I'm Chat Noir, Paris' superhero telling his partner to not be so rash and not face the villain without a proper plan." He started, "You can never imagine how much I'm going to not cope when you're not around, Marinette. I'm never going to forgive myself if _you_ die. That's why I'm here, Marinette, to save you from the hits. I'm here to be your partner. And if you think I'm backing down then sorry, I'm not going to stop bugging you anytime soon."

She wrinkled her nose, "If I forgive you will you let me work?"

"Fine, sure, as long as you're not angry at me and sleep through it." He answered

"Well then, yes, apology accepted. You could tell me that you're sorry earlier and I'd still accept it. You're my partner, Chat, remember that. I can never be mad at you." She replied, "And, you know, sorry too for making you worry."

He shrugged, "Hey, at least we're even."

She chuckled lightly, "Okay I'm serious now, have to go to work."

He turned her around to place her back to her table, "What are you even working on?"

"It's a secret." She told him, draping a cloth over her project, "But you know, for tonight, I'd rather we rest. Go home, minou. Sleep, we both need it."

He jumped to her bed and detransformed, "Oh no, I'm Adrien Agreste, someone who can definitely not leap through Paris."

"You're in your pajamas." She pointed out, "Did you plan this, chaton?"

"No!" He responded to her accusation, "Do you like my pajamas?"

"They're ladybugs." She replied

"What about my shirt?" He asked, showing her the design

"It has 'Mrs. Marinette Agreste' on it." She supplied

"No I definitely not have this planned." He laughed lightly, "Now come on, I thought we need sleep. And besides, I want my love bug here with me."

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully and laid down on her bed next to him.

"You're lucky my shirt's not a pun." He whispered

"I feel like the next time, I won't be so lucky anymore." She told him

He pulled her close, nuzzling his nose to her hair, "You bet, Princess."

•••

 **Oh hey look, an alternate ending where I totally forgot that this was for Marichat May and accidentally forgot the angry kiss that's why I had to remove it from the original storyline.**

 **•••**

"No! I didn't want people dying and I didn't want you to die because of your stupid decisions of jumping on a villain that could so much as throw you somewhere that would get you killed!" He responded abruptly

Marinette gasped as his tone of voice and stared at him, mouth agape.

"I-." Adrien started, realizing what he had done

He stood from the computer chair and walked over to the bed. He gently sat down on the bed and hesitantly reached out a hand to her. She flinched once he got too near but still stared wide eyed at him. His hand dropped and he looked down at the sheets, wondering what happened to him just then.

"I'm-." He looked up at her who was still shocked as ever, "Mari."

She snapped out of her stupor and watched his defenseless body action.

"Yes?" She whispered

He frowned and looked away, "I'm sorry."

Marinette nodded and gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mon cher?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her

"It's fine." She told him

He jumped at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, nuzzling his head to her neck.


	27. Sin

**Forgive me fandom for I have sinned.**

 **•••**

Three weeks later, Marinette and Chat had been back to their usual states. They were barely seen apart even with their 'break up'. Adrien and Marinette were seen during the day together every now and then and Ladybug and Chat Noir at night. Meanwhile, after the nightly patrols, Marinette and Chat would be the one seeing each other. It just worked that way that even they did not know why but if Adrien and Marinette spent the night together, it would be heaps of weirdness and awkwardness.

Chat had dropped by in the room once more. He smiled and walked over to Marinette's favorite corner, hugging her from the back. The girl instantly threw whatever she was doing to he ground.

"Chat, what are you doing here?" She asked abruptly

Chat placed his head against the crook of her neck, his lips sending tingles down her spine with every word, "You act like I don't drop by every night."

Marinette bit her lip and blushed. It was the totally worst time that Chat had dropped in. _The_ worst. She had been working on a project for a week or so now and she did not want him to see. Well until it was finished. She was still curious as to why she started the project but with her age and state of living, it was necessary.

"I, yeah." Marinette breathed out

She wriggled out of his grasp and sat a few inches away from him, blushing madly.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" He followed her and turned to her, "Whoa you're all red. Are you feeling okay?"

He placed a hand to her forehead.

"You don't feel warm." He mumbled, "Do you feel sick, Princess? Is it that time of month again?"

"No! No it's not. I'm fine, Chat." She grinned nervously, "I just really have to finish that project."

"Are you sure?" He raised a brow, "You're acting weird."

"I'm fine, Chat." She replied, "Can I, can I go do my project now?"

Chat nodded and sat down on her bed, making himself busy by staring at the glow in the dark stars at the ceiling.

"You know, Princess, you have more projects during summer vacation." He pointed out, "Is it perhaps a job or your own project?"

"I… both." She answered, not turning to look at him

"Can I see it?"

"No! Private project! You'll see when the time is right." She replied

Chat shrugged and sighed, "Guess I'll spend my night alone."

Marinette smirked, "You… you really think you're gonna do that?"

"Mhm. You're busy and all. I'm going downstairs for a while, okay, Princess?" He sat down and went to the kitchen as he had proclaimed

Marinette laughed and tiptoed to the bathroom. Finally he was out. Finally. She stripped her clothing off and dressed in her "project"-a red lacy bra and matching undies. She pulled on a thin red lacy nightgown that barely covered the undergarments at all that she was curious as to why she even bothered to make it in the first place.

She stepped out of the bathroom to go to her long mirror, checking for errors on the lingerie and its pieces. She took up some notes every so often, making sure to change a few on the sketches where it would make the whole thing look better. She played at the straps of the bra for a while, checking the durability of the material because if this was to be used in its intended uses then she would need to have a very strong material for it so it would not break at the first use.

She nodded to herself, satisfied with the outcome and her revisions for it. She was about to walk back to the bathroom when the bedroom door opened with Chat entering casually.

"Princess I brought you some ca-." He stopped once his eyes landed on her

The two froze, Chat's eyes trained on her figure, the blush on his face as red as Marinette's lingerie, Marinette staring back, completely bewildered.

"-ake…?" He continued, closing his mouth to a thin line, "Princess?"

"Yes Chat?"

"Can we…"

•••

"Open wide." Chat ordered

"Aaaah!"

Marinette's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Moaning a bit, she said, "Yes that's so good!"

"Again?" Chat raised a brow

Marinette nodded eagerly then received another batch of pure, unadulterated pleasure. She could feel the effects of it in her body. It was good, relaxing. She indulged in it and she had no shame in saying again over and over and over again.

Chat was as restless. As long she wanted to, he did and offered more which were not the least bit rejected.

"Come on, Mari, one more." He spoke

Marinette smirked and pressed a kiss on his lips once, "Yes."

Chat grinned and kissed her too. She kissed back as eagerly, smiling all the while. This was not scandalous right? It was just two adults having their little fun on a warm summer night. Nobody would argue because nobody would know. The doors were locked, they had everything they needed inside the room, the lights down to a low yet still fine level, yes, perfect scenery.

Marinette stopped and pushed him back just a little bit.

He smiled and said, "Open up!"

She grinned then opened her mouth and received another mouthful.

"Honestly this cake is so good, I understand why its name is sinful cake." She stated

Chat nodded, "Anyways, I really think that you should make the strap here," he inserted a hand under the bra at the middle of her breasts, "a little bit thicker. It's all about the bralette now."

"Yeah, maybe, and besides, it will give comfort." She replied, "It will, right?"

"Yes and then you won't have to have the clasp at the back then. It's gonna be like a shirt." He inputted

Marinette wrote his inputs down on her sketchbook then turned back to him, "Isn't this cheating? The son of a designer helping me with my entry?"

"No, it's mentoring." He shook his head no, "So we go to the undies." He looked down at her hips, "Yes very nice."

"You're talking about the garment right?" She raised a brow

He smirked, "Both. I'm talking about both. Although," he studied the material, "this will break quickly."

"Why?" Marinette furrowed her brows, "Marinette you're wearing a lace underwear and if we were to do something right now, I'm not going to remove that with my hands."

Marinette blushed at his input. She sketched down on her pad, hiding her face from him.

"We can, you know, try and test the hypothesis." He teased

"Nope. Clean up the cake, chaton, we're gonna go sleep." She stood up and went to the bathroom to change, "I mean it!"

•••

 **Lingerie, check. Chocolate, check. Wink, well I've been giving you winks for the past few days so, check.**

 **Also, that cake is called a sinful cake (search sinful cake ala creme philippines) because it's chocolate upon chocolate and chocolate again and chocolate. Also its price is very _very_ sinful. It costs 542 Philippine pesos for the six inch cake and 950 for the eight (?) inch.**

 **Also, because this is technically still sin day, maybe I can spare a bit of the future of this story for you?**

•••

Adrien and Marinette Agreste, now wedded. The party was grand and the wedding was serene. It felt like heaven to the two, finally being married after five years of teasing and fooling around. It worked out for most of the time. They still had their jobs as Ladybug and Chat Noir even if Hawkmoth was defeated before their graduation, having to convince Master Fu big time about keeping their kwamis. But now, a new chapter was starting. They were married, the reception ended perfectly, nothing could outmatch the happiness that Marinette felt.

Well.

She swayed her hips side by side as she entered the room. Adrien stared wide eyed at her figure, eyes travelling up and down.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked her

Marinette smirked and Adrien swore he died a little.

"Maybe." She cooed

He took a good look at her body and at the garments she wore.

"You… kept my notes." He told her

"Yes." She nodded, "Well then, let's test your hypothesis, Mister Agreste."

He smirked back at her, "Gladly, Missis Agreste."


	28. Hospital

**Okay, I feel like some of you skipped last chapter because it's sin but trust me. It's not what you think it is. It's mostly just a, um, joke version? Idk what to call it. But trust me, there were very few who did the prompt yesterday seriously because most of the people who did were just teases and NOT actual sinning as the ship implies. Trust me, it's mostly fluff. Mostly.**

* * *

"Yeah, okay, I'll be there soon." Marinette said as she bit on her nail, sitting down on her bed, "Sure mama, see you soon."

She sighed and turned the call off, placing the phone on her bed. She cupped her face with her hands and groaned.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Chat asked, sneaking up behind her

"I have to go visit my parents in the hospital." She answered then turned to him, "I told papa that he shouldn't eat too much fatty foods, he's not getting any younger."

"Isn't this the fourth time this month?" Chat raised a brow

"Fifth." Marinette corrected, "I'm just really concerned for him."

Chat gave her a side hug, "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

"This is the fifth time in twenty eight days, Chat." Marinette frowned, "I keep telling him to take care of his health I just, I'm too young to-."

"I know." He interrupted

"I'm sorry I'm bringing you into this." She murmured

Chat shrugged, "Hey, it's fine. And you know what a perk of being a superhero's boyfriend is?"

"What?"

* * *

Marinette crossed her arms as Chat brought her upwards to the rooftops then down to the streets, him holding her tightly at her waist.

"I think you forgot that I can do this too." She grumbled

He laughed then shrugged, "What? I was just helping a damsel in distress."

"I am a damsel, I'm not in distress, I can handle myself thank you very much." She chuckled

"But isn't it good that we're showing everybody that we're getting along well even if we're not together, Bugaboo?" He raised a brow

"It is good, especially if Adrien wants to be exclusive with me and the same goes with Ladybug to you." She replied

Chat nodded and dropped down, "We're here, Princess."

Marinette's smile dissipated then turned back to the boy, "I, uh, this,"

"You want me to come wi-."

"Yes!" Marinette exclaimed then cleared her throat, "I mean, yes, that'll be fine."

"As Adrien or?"

"Chat's fine." Marinette answered

She shakily got in the hospital, awake of the eyes on her as she entered the hospital with the superhero. She went to the reception and asked for the room number before the two headed over there. She took a deep breath once she was outside the room, Chat giving her time until she was ready. He opened the door for her, finding herself unable to open it herself with her shaky hands, then let her enter. Marinette forced up a smile to her face as she met her parents.

"Hi mama, papa." She gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to the two, "I came with someone, I hope you don't mind."

The couple turned to the door and saw the leather-clad hero watching Marinette. He smiled at the two and politely said good evening.

"I'm sure I heard from Alya that you're with Adrien." Sabine whispered to her daughter's ear after offering the boy to enter

Marinette nodded, "But, yeah, it's complicated. We'll tell you when the time's right."

"How are you, papa?" Marinette grinned at her father, rubbing circles at the back of his hand

"I'm fine, darling." He answered then coughed a little, "Just a little sick, don't worry."

Marinette frowned, "You have to take care of yourself, papa. We still have to march for graduation, remember?"

"And the aisle?" Tom smiled weakly

Marinette nodded, "And the aisle. We have so much left to do, papa. Now come on, we have to be healthy for that."

Tom chuckled and nodded, "Yes of course."

"Marinette, can you help me fetch something downstairs?" Sabine spoke

"Yes mama." Marinette replied, "You gonna be alright here, Chat?"

"Mhm. Don't mind me." Chat answered

The two women went out. Tom looked over at the boy for a while, Chat unaware since he was all too busy with his phone since Nino was exploding his inbox with events from his and Alya's dinner.

"Adrien,"

Chat's head shot up, "Yes, Mister Dupain?"

"I knew it."

Chat furrowed his brows then his eyes widened in realization, "Oh. Oh! You know, wow."

Tom shrugged and smiled at him.

"How?" Chat was somehow amused

How was someone he barely spent time with and barely saw at all just suddenly realize that he was Adrien? That was good observation from the man, Adrien concluded.

"I know Marinette and she's just head over heels in love with you." Tom answered, "When you were younger, it was all about Adrien. And I mean _everything_. Posters and her desktop wallpaper." Tom chuckled, "A few weeks ago it was all about Chat Noir and how great you are how heroic you are all the time. Honestly, I wasn't sure how she doesn't know it."

"She does but after we started going out." Chat answered, "Huh, wow."

He stared at the man for a while then smirked, "That is blackmail material."

* * *

"What's he in this time?" Marinette asked Sabine

"The usual, high blood pressure." Sabine answered, "He can be discharged tomorrow."

Marinette sighed, "I'm so worried about papa."

"I am too. But your father's a strong man, don't worry, he can get through this." Sabine smiled weakly at her daughter, rubbing her cheek to comfort her

Marinette flashed a smile at her before they entered the room again.

And found the two comfortable in their conversation.

Tom was sitting down on his bed and Chat was standing up near the bed, a little bit animated in his words.

"Yeah! And that's why I told her that she could compete herself and she'd win. Honestly that girl is so good." Chat grinned, "Then she gave Max her spot in the competition but i gave her my slot." He laughed, "She won and I'm just proud."

Tom nodded in agreement, "I never won a single battle with her."

Sabine cleared her throat and the to turned to her.

"Seems like you're getting along well." She announced then nudged Marinette

"Mama, not in front of Chat, please." Marinette said through gritted teeth

Sabine smiled at her then entered the room. Somehow visiting her father with Chat was _not_ a good thing. She could not help but smile a bit as she saw how happy her father was with Chat.

Okay _maybe_ it was fine having him there.

The cat boy sat next to her on the couch and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" She deadpanned

He smirked, "Adrien posters, huh?"

 _Nope_. It was definitely _not_ good to bring Chat near her parents.


	29. Rescued

Adrien was just fixing his things in his bag, making sure that he left nothing at the studio, when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up from the side pocket of the bag and saw a message from Marinette. He opened it and read.

 **Marinette: Minou, where are you right now?**

 _Adrien: Still here at the studio. You needed anything?_

He furrowed his brows. Marinette barely asked him on his whereabouts, trusting him enough that she should not do so. And besides, it was raining cats and dogs outside, there was just no way she was waiting for him to patrol. And even then, if she really _was_ waiting, he would not allow her.

 **Marinette: I'm at Gabriel**

 _Adrien: Really now? What are you doing there?_

Adrien waited for an answer. What _was_ she doing at his father's company? She never mentioned anything to him about going there and she never said anything about doing business there.

 **Marinette: Your father called me. Apparently Nathalie saw you sneaking out one night. Do you have any clue where you went?**

Adrien laughed. He went to her place. Like usual. But why and _how_ would Nathalie know? Unless she knew that he was Chat Noir? No, that was impossible. Nathalie did not prefer watching Adrien's every move. She was his father's assistant, not his nanny.

 _Adrien: And how did she know that?_

 **Marinette: You always leave your phone, chaton. You should really put a password or something so no one would see hearts next to my name in your contacts.**

Adrien blushed madly. Why would his father even tell that to her? This was betrayal! Just when he was starting to be more of a father figure to him! Which was a few weeks ago. Maybe him having Marinette was the reason why he was being such a good father.

 **Marinette: Don't worry, Kitty. I have hearts next to your name too.**

 _Adrien: Can't let go of me now, huh?_

 **Marinette: Don't push it Adrien**

 _Adrien: Poooooosteeeeeersssss~_

 **Marinette: Okay nevermind I'll call Alya instead**

 _Adrien: No okay sorry, what was it?_

Adrien smirked. He won this round fair and square. _Adrien three. Marinette._ he frowned. _Fifteen._

 **Marinette: It's raining and I forgot my umbrella. Do you have one?**

Adrien frowned. No he did not have an umbrella and there was no one else around to lend him one. He supposed he could buy one but Marinette would be so mad at him if he did that. She did not have to know it, right?

 _Adrien: Yep. Give me five minutes._

 **Marinette: Five? That's oddly fast don't you think?**

 _Adrien: You underestimate me, my Lady._

He put his phone down back in his bag and called for Plagg.

"It's raining." The kwami said, "Are you even thinking straight?"

Adrien shrugged, "Well we both need to get home."

"You could call your driver." Plagg suggested

He shook his head no, "He's with father today, remember? Can't be bothered. Anyway, claws out!"

Chat made sure that his phone was zipped in the pocket of his suit. He slung his bag over at his shoulder, not minding if it got wet since they were just towels and water bottles. He rushed over to Gabriel, still making sure that he was not going to slip and make a fool of himself in front of every civilian he saw. He arrived at Gabriel at his promised time then saw Marinette standing outside, occupied with her phone.

"Your knight is here, Princess."

Marinette looked up and saw him dripping wet. Marinette gaped for a while before frowning.

"You said you had an umbrella!" She exclaimed then pulled out a handkerchief from her bag and started patting him dry, "Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"The Princess needs rescuing." He answered, "Now come on, the rain's not too much now."

Marinette glared at him, "That was so reckless of you!"

"Is now really the time to argue? The rain's stopped." Chat pointed out

Marinette grumbled and started walking ahead. Chat followed her, the two still not speaking to each other. They arrived at the apartment and Marinette slammed her door open, basically shoving him to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Princess." He spoke from inside, Plagg emerging from the door

Marinette sighed, "You shouldn't have done that."

"But the Princess is rescued now?" He raised a brow

"Pretty sure she didn't need to be 'rescued' like that." Marinette smiled slightly, "But thanks for the concern, Chaton. And yeah, the Princess is rescued."

* * *

 **I made a fluff chapter and I'm pretty sure most of the others are going to make this prompt angsty. Why can't I just go with the flow? I angst when they fluff they angst when I fluff.**

 **Also the chapter is inspired by what's happening now cause it's raining here and woooo it's raining, it's been pretty darn hot since yesterday.**


	30. Sick

Adrien coughed then groaned, sinking further into the pink sheets. He turned to his side and covered the blankets over until his head.

"So much for being a knight, huh?" Marinette spoke as she sat down beside him, "Come on, you've gotta eat. I cooked chicken soup."

"It tastes so bitter." He groaned, holding the blankets tighter, "I don't wanna."

Marinette sighed, "You have to, Adrien. You can't just sleep all day."

"Watch me." He croaked

"Adrien, please. For the Princess?" She offered

"If she wants to eat it, then she can." He replied

Marinette huffed then placed the food tray on the table. She flopped down on the bed, careful to not cause too much movement on the bed since he was not feeling the best. She played with his hair, softly petting it.

"Too bad. Mama sent me a basket of croissants. I was going to give you one if you finished the soup." Marinette sighed dramatically and laid down beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist, "Too bad."

He emerged from his cocoon, head sticking out and turning to her.

"You have croissants?" He asked

"Not anymore since my knight refused." She answered then cuddled closer to him, "Oh well, good night, Adrien."

"Wait no I wanna eat." He pouted

She smiled, "You sure?"

He nodded, "Mhm. Let's eat."

She sat back down and picked up his food, placing it on his lap.

"Ooh, dinner in bed. Fancy." He grinned, coughing a bit

"Yeah, go on, eat. I've got to get your temperature soon." She told him, sitting down beside him

He almost gagged a few times, pushing himself to finish the bowl. He stopped halfway through, having to breathe deeply.

"Is it that bad?" She pouted

"No, no, it's good. Probably. It's just that I can't taste anything but the medicine." He replied

Marinette nodded in understanding, "Well at least you got it to half. You can stop eating if you don't really like it."

Adrien smiled at her but took another spoonful.

"I thought you didn't like it?" She raised a brow

"Yeah but you took time cooking this." He replied

Marinette sighed but smiled, pulling the bowl away from him, "It's fine, really."

"Shut up I'm gonna eat it." He sent her a mock pout then finished off the rest of the food as Marinette went to the kitchen to grab her basket of goods

"Cam I transform? I think I'll heal faster if I was Chat." He stated

Marinette shook her head, "You're not giving Plagg a sickness too. I'll just call you Chat if you really wanna feel like a superhero."

Adrien nodded, "That would be really good."

Marinette smiled then gave him a piece of croissant in replacement of his bowl.

"Just one, Princess?" He raised a brow

"If I give you everything, you think I'd have some left to bribe you with?" She replied, "Go on, it's freshly baked."

Adrien shrugged but nodded, eating the food in a few bites.

"This is really good. You think you can make me these when we get married?"

 _WHEN we get married? Oh gosh what is he saying? Is he proposing to me right now? No I can't believe this. This is so not happening. We've been together for, what? A month? He isn't even my boyfriend yet! Does he want to take things fast? Maybe he just wants t-._

"Hello? Earth to Princess." Adrien waved his hands in front of her face

"I'm sorry Ad-. I mean, Chat. Just spaced out." She chuckled nervously, "What did you just say back then?"

"I asked if you could make some of these when we're married." He repeated

" _When_ we're married. Haha. Wow. Isn't that, I dunno, fast?" She asked

Adrien chuckled, "We're not getting married now, silly. I meant sometime in the future."

"Wow, okay, wow. Yeah. I, Chat." She cleared her throat, "Yes, maybe. I'd love that. N-Not that I mean that I love being married to you-. Wait no, I wanna be married to you but ugh."

She buried her face in her palms, "This is so embarassing."

He chuckled then pulled her close, "You know, I've never been taken care of like this since mom left. It was just nice to know that someone would be willing to spend her life with me the same way only it's different."

Marinette looked up and him then put her head on his shoulder, "Yeah. That would be fine, Chat. Maybe it _is_ alright to spend the rest of my life with you too."

He smiled weakly, "Glad to have assurance then, my Princess."

He pressed a kiss on her hair and rubbed his hand up and down her arms.

 _Glad to know too._


	31. Kidnapped

Marinette and Adrien, now thirty, live normal lives. Well, as normal as superheroes could get. They still held on to the miraculouses, Fu finally agreeing with them that it would be safe if all the miraculouses were not with him as long as they did not use it for evil purposes. Both agreed, only that they had to hand over the miraculouses once they both turned forty. They accepted their fates, knowing that the could not be tied to their kwamis for forever. After all, Paris did not actually need them for safety, only the citizens wanted to see them every once in a while.

But now they lived a normal life with two children, Emma, five years old, and Hugo, two. Marinette was a designer who was always on the run but Adrien was always there for her when she needed to be stopped from her job, not wanting her to end the same way as his father to him. They lived off of balance, yin and yang, and they lived quite a peaceful life. Most days, it was Adrien taking care of the children and today was one of those days.

It was nearing night, nearing the end of her work time, when Adrien had called her so suddenly. She picked the phone up and pressed it to her ear, regretting it as soon as she did.

"The kids! There's a kidnapping!" He yelled

Marinette's heart raced out of her chest. She stood up abruptly and ran to the elevator, to her car, not minding all the work she left on the table and not thinking about her plans of overtiming. She drove as fast as she could to go back home. A kidnapping. A kidnapping!

 _Who in the world has the right mind to kidnap a superhero's child? Maybe they kidnapped Hugo and Emma **because** we're superheroes!_

She stopped in front of their house and rushed to the door, slamming it open.

And seeing her husband in his alterego sitting on the floor with their two year old running around him.

"Emma? Where's Emma?" She asked frantically

"Oh, Emma? She's sleeping." He pointed at the couch

She took a look then gripped on the couch as she saw the child sleeping, "You said that there was a kidnapping, Chat!"

"Yeah, there's a _kid_ napping." He grinned then pointed at Hugo, "And another one resisting _a rest_."

He made gun fingers at her and she stared wide eyed at him, panting heavily.

"I am giving you ten seconds to run and hide as fast as you could before I tie you up at the Eiffel Tower." She deadpanned

He chuckled nervously then waited until the tenth number, confident that his Lady would never do that to him.

She…

She wouldn't, right?


End file.
